dutchesscourtney: Quarter Notes
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: A collection of one shots, short stories, essays, character sketches and alternative story chapters for my marching band specific stories. Reviews make me a better writer!
1. Mistletoe

_4.20.07 Yeah, I have entirely too many 'stories' now, so it made sense to put them altogether. Just add yourself in the updates category if you want to know when I add a new one shot. This group is solely reserved for one shots in The Line series universe.  
_

* * *

_AN: Couldn't stay away…miss my characters too much… _

_This is my little holiday present to all of you – this year has been made all the more special because of my friends on You guys gave me the confidence to publish on my own and I am SO grateful for that. Especially since I'm coming down the home stretch – I'm currently making the last revisions to The Line and will be sending it off to the printers on December 21st._

_All the best wishes in 2007,_

_Courtney_

_PS This could be one of my favorite "scenes" ever!_

* * *

**Mistletoe**

"_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight."_

_**The Way You Look Tonight, Frank Sinatra** (Ole Blue Eyes himself…thanks Amy!)_

Fourteen-year-old Brookwood HS freshman Lucy Karate paused at the door to the giant mansion in front of her, feeling like a complete and total loser. Her parents (with her dorky younger brother no less) had just dropped her off at her first official high school party and she was pretty sure everyone inside had seen her "grand entrance"…which made her want to turn around and get right back in the car. However, it was too late as her family was already on their way to tour the lights display in the classy neighborhood. Lucy had a sinking suspicion it was so that they could be close by "in case anything happened."

Getting her Mom to agree to let her go to a party where there were going to be upperclassmen (emphasis on _men_) had been an uphill battle, but there was no way she was going to miss out on the fun – especially when her best friends Gina and Mandy were eagerly awaiting a full report on the festivities. She had briefly debated smuggling her pals in for confidence, but if there was once thing she had learned this season, it was that she was definitely becoming a stronger, more assertive individual. Besides, the Brookwood Drum Line Christmas party was legendary and the only way of being invited if you were an underclassman was if you were a member of the Line or dating one of its members. Its exclusivity led itself to be the most talked about event (after the marching season had ended, of course) and rightfully so. The local percussion teacher (and father of three prominent Brookwood Drum Line alumni – two Captains no less), Mr. DiBonaventura, was a very wealthy man and loved entertaining. This party was a way for him to show his young drummers how much he appreciated them and how pleased he was of another award winning season.

Lucy felt proud of trophies she had helped win as part of the Front Line. As a rising 8th grader, she had no idea what to expect about the intimidating section she had volunteered to be a part of. The season had been long and demanding, but worth every second. It was such a rush to be part of the Drum Line. Still standing at the front door under the twinkling white lights, Lucy found herself wondering if she had a chance of making the Battery the following year.

_What a difference a semester makes…_

A year ago, if asked what a 'battery' was, she probably would've thought about the device that charged things, now…she could only think of drums…and the boys that played them. Lucy looked down and questioned again if she had chosen the right thing to wear. Because this party was such a big deal (Mr. DiBonaventura's house was in the only gated community in the school district), Lucy's mom had taken her shopping for a real dress. Although her mom wondered why Lucy's Homecoming dress wasn't good enough, the young Pitling would rather die than wear the dress she had worn on one of the most embarrassing nights of her life… After looking in practically every store in the Mall, Lucy had lucked out and found a beautiful dress on her favorite fashion website, Bluefly. It was a gorgeous silver halter dress that made her feel amazing – and was also on sale! The satin felt delicious on her skin, and with the combined efforts of her best friends, she knew her elegant upsweep was not going anywhere.

_Except inside…_

Give me a minute!

_Uh, hello? Baby, it's cold outside!_

Part of her still wanted to run home, throw on some old jeans and a hoodie, but in the end she was glad she chose the dress and to actually come to the party. It was all part of her goal to break out of her "shy Pit girl" mold and start to get some recognition. What better place to start than the Drum Line Christmas party? Currently, she had too many crushes to count, the top of her fantasy boyfriend list being none other than Cameron MacKenzie, the younger version of Daniel Craig, snare hottie. He made the other guys on her list pale in comparison. Plus, he was an upperclassman…not an annoying sophomore, like know-it-all first bass drummer Spence. Lucy could count on one hand the times she had conversed alone with the gorgeous and flirtatious junior. Furthermore, the latest gossip was that Cameron was single! He had been attached to the pretty blonde Ellen from the Dance Line all season, but something had happened and well, Lucy could only hope it was true. Suddenly, she realized someone was behind her.

A masculine voice whispered in her ear, "You know, you might not believe it, but there's actually a party is inside. We don't force the freshman to stay outside."

Lucy looked up and gasped, Cameron was standing right next to her. The young front line member had to remind herself to actually breathe. The snare drummer looked good enough to eat in a dark suit.

"Oh yeah?" _Wow, aren't I the cunning linguist?_

Lucy was surprised as Cameron seemed content to stand in the freezing cold with her. Lucy closed her eyes and hoped that her cheeks were rosy and that her mascara hadn't clumped. From under her eyelashes, she realized that her crush's usual electric blue gaze seemed not as intense as usual.

_You could always ask him about it…_

What's he going to do, spill his heart to some lame freshman he doesn't even know?

_You'll never know until you ask._

"Is everything ok?" Lucy questioned, her breath making little white puffs in the cold December air.

Cameron rubbed his hands together and pasted a smile on his face and said in what Lucy considered a very phony voice, "Sure, fine. Why shouldn't I be?"

Lucy didn't really have a good answer, so she shrugged her shoulders.

The moment on the front porch was broken. Cameron said awkwardly, "Here, let me get the door for you."

"Thanks," Lucy tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

_Hey now_ - _six times you've talked! It's a Christmas miracle!_

As soon as they entered the house, Lucy felt as if she was in a different world. Immediately, someone asked to take her coat and the green eyed brunette watched Cameron disappear into the kitchen. Lucy sighed, but went off to find Molly, kind of second guessing why she hadn't volunteered to drive over with the other pit girl in the first place…

_I wonder who else is here…_

* * *

The freshman drummer was pleasantly surprised to see the evening went by quickly and was embarrassed that it seemed she had to leave before anyone else. Carefully timing her exit, Lucy went over to retrieve her coat, hoping that no one would notice that her curfew was before anyone else's and that her parents were going to pick her up. 

_Come on Mom and Dad…why did we say eleven? No one else has to leave now!_

With a final sigh, she buttoned up her jacket…slightly disappointed with the way the evening had turned out. Sure, she had flirted and laughed and all the things you were supposed to do at a party, but there was something missing.

_A boyfriend?_

Don't remind me.

Hearing some of her classmates approaching and still obviously having a good time, Lucy quickly ducked into the deserted formal dining room. Wanting to stay warm, she was planning to wait until the last minute to run out and make a quick getaway when he parents pulled up.

"You leaving?"

Lucy looked to see Cameron's muscular figure leaning on the doorframe. Trying not to stare, she quickly averted her gaze and her green eyes happened to see that he was standing under some very strategically placed mistletoe.

_Oh…my…gosh – did he just see me check him out **and** look at the mistletoe? How desperate do I look?_

Lucy risked a glance in his direction – Cameron looked up and locked eyes with her, a slow grin stretching across his face.

"That's the first time you've really smiled tonight," Lucy blurted out.

_Yeah, call him unhappy – he'll totally want to date you. Guys love it when you point out their faults and leer at them like they are sides of beef. Quit using all the secrets from the first chapter of "How to Get a Boyfriend."  
_

From across the room, Cameron cocked his head at her, "How do you know?"

"Umm…I don't. Sorry, just ignore me." Lucy was glad it was dark in the room, because her cheeks definitely flushed.

"You might be right."

Lucy's heartbeat sped up as Cameron came into the room and stood across the elegantly set table from her. She willed her parents to be late, and looked outside. Her heart soared when she didn't see headlights. Deciding that the role of "sympathetic ear" might be her best option to continue conversation with her season long crush, Lucy asked warily, "_Are _you ok?"

Cameron responded in a distant voice, "Yeah."

"I don't believe you," she challenged.

_What is wrong with me?!_

"Really, Lucy?"

_He remembers my name!_

"Yes," she answered honestly.

Cameron traced a plate on the table, "Why don't you think I'm ok?"

Lucy gulped. Freshman boys she knew (or at least thought she knew) how to handle, but this was the first time she had ever been really alone with someone she was interested in…and her weird crush on Nick earlier this semester didn't count…this moment felt so much more real. Unable to come up with anything, she finally found her voice, "I would say it's because of your recent breakup…"

Cameron didn't answer for a moment, instead taking time to walk further around the table, picking up a frame with Michael, last year's Captain, in his graduation robes. Setting it down carefully, he said, "How do you know that I'm not still dating her?"

"You would've brought her tonight," Lucy said mater-of-factly.

"Would I?"

"You would." Lucy had no doubt, because who wouldn't bring Ellen? She was gorgeous and lots of fun to be around.

_I might as well keep on screwing things up…let's see, I've already called him unhappy, why shouldn't I throw 'wrong' into the mix for fun?_

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy looked up and realized Cameron was suddenly very close to her. Not really answering her statement, he asked, "What do you want for Christmas, Lucy?"

Lucy wasn't about to tell him that all of the sudden something that you couldn't buy in stores had shot up to the top of the list…something that involved a small piece of shrubbery that was about five feet away… She shifted nervously and replied, "To make the Battery next year."

"That's all?"

Lucy was uncomfortable this close to her crush, so she moved towards the door, and said unconvincingly, "Yup."

"I don't believe you," he threw her own words back at her.

Lucy paused, and realized that _she_ was now standing under the mistletoe.

_It's not like it's going to mean anything to him…he probably doesn't even realize…_

"Do you believe in tradition?"

Lucy thought it was a weird time to bring up the Drum Line, but if it changed the subject away from something that didn't make her blush, then she would happily take it.

"Sure…"

Instead of responding, Cameron moved in so they were both standing in the crowded space of the doorway. In a good way, Lucy couldn't breathe. She looked down nervously.

"Lucy…" a voice whispered very close to her face.

Lucy looked up and realized there were only inches separating she and Cameron MacKenzie. His eyes were twinkling and this close to him she noticed a light sprinkling of freckles across his nose.

"Now, are you sure there's nothing you'd like to ask Santa for?"

Lucy gulped, the tone in his voice alone was enough to make her melt.

_All I want for Christmas is a perfect first kiss…_

With her heart pounding in her chest, Lucy could only summon the courage to look up to where the mistletoe was hanging. It was enough for the blue eyed junior. As soon as Cameron's callused hand cupped her cheek, Lucy closed her eyes. With her heart pounding, the freshman thought time stopped as his soft lips met hers…not wanting the moment to end, she put her arms around his neck, and responding to his tongue on her lips, did what came naturally – she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. As Cameron brought her in close, Lucy lost herself in the sensations of the embrace…trying to instantly commit to memory how he nibbled at her bottom lip... how he gently placed kissed on the line of her cheek...how he...she was startled when headlights flared in the room.

Breathlessly, Lucy stopped the kiss, but leaned in until she was forehead to forehead with Cameron. In a highly disappointed tone, she whispered, "I have to go."

Cameron straightened up, "I know."

Lucy shyly smiled as she walked away, "Merry Christmas, Cameron."

"Goodbye, Lucy."

Something in his voice made her stop. She was going to ask, but her Dad honked the horn and she walked out into the cold night.

* * *

It really was the best Christmas Lucy could ever remember. On the morning of December 25th she was having a wonderful dream about Cameron's perfect kiss. In her sleep, she murmured, "Oh Cameron." 

As Cameron's kisses grew sloppier, Lucy's green eyes opened and she was ecstatic to see a small Pug puppy on her chest.

Lucy's squeals were heard throughout the house, "Thanks Mom and Dad! She's perfect!!!"

Much later that evening, after all the presents had been opened, Lucy got on her (new) computer to send out holiday wishes to everyone. Opening her myspace page, she immediately zeroed in on Cameron's name and her eyes squinted in concern when she saw the bulletin was titled, "Goodbye."

Holding her breath, Lucy was shocked to see the following note:

_Hey dudes and dudettes,_

_My Dad got transferred and we're moving out of state - effective immediately. I enjoyed all of my seasons with the Brookwood Drum Line and am proud of every note I got to play with you guys. Best of luck to everyone in the future. I'll give y'all my contact info when we get settled. _

_Keep on rocking!_

_Cameron…_

Lucy felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Enterting a random chat room she despondently typed the following message:

_**pitgirl17**: Anyone recently has their heart broken?_

_**Cartwright213**: Don't even get me started...  
_

* * *

_AN: Awww…not sure if everyone's first kiss turned out this way. I have no complaints about mine... (wink, wink)  
_

_And actually, this would make a pretty decent little scene on film…_


	2. Bachata

_AN: Had to come up with another fluffy one-shot to unfry my brain… This chapter takes place kind of in between chapters 6, 7 and 8 in **A Fine Line**, but I think it reads okay by itself. Fitting that I have finished this one because I also (finally) finished my second draft of A Fine Line. _

_Big shout out – talented writer/artist Somewei drew an awesome picture of Bronwyn and Vanessa…head to my profile for the link._

_Ever closer to the actual date you can own a copy of **The Line**. Head over to the myspace page to see me with my author copy!_

_Possibly based on true events…how's that for ambiguity?_

_3.1.07 - Duh, the perfect lyrics. _

* * *

**A Fine Line 7.5: Bachata**

"_Bachata is a form of __music__ and __dance__ that originated in the countryside and rural marginal neighborhoods of __Dominican Republic__. Its subjects are often romantic; especially prevalent are tales of heartbreak and sadness."  
(definition from Wikipedia)_

_ We've just been introduced,  
I do not know you well,  
But when the music started  
Something drew me to your side._

_So many men and girls,  
Are in each others arms.  
It made me think we might be  
Similarly occupied._

_Shall we dance?  
On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we then say "Goodnight and mean "Goodbye"?  
Or perchance,  
When the last little star has left the sky,  
Shall we still be together  
With are arms around each other  
And shall you be my new romance?  
On the clear understanding  
That this kind of thing can happen,  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance? _

**_- Shall We Dance? (The King and I)_**_  
_

For not the first time in the past couple of weeks, the usually confident Lucy Karate was unsure of herself. Somehow, her senior year wasn't turning out the way she originally thought it would. Recent events with her current ex-boyfriend (?) were beyond complicated, she was constantly confused by the actions from the newest guy in her life, Wes Mallinson, and somehow, in the middle of all this, her good friend Mark had managed to talk her into a prank during the half time performance that would (hopefully) rule their senior year…or quite possibly get them kicked out of the band. While Lucy felt fairly confident in their dancing abilities, Mark, always more than ready to slack on school for something that really held his interest, had managed to convince his long time friend they should take a random Latin dance class to help improve their moves. The brunette was pretty sure that people were going to be so shocked when they ran out on the field and started dancing that the audience really wouldn't care too much about their technique, however, Mark's enthusiasm was hard to deny and so the Brookwood senior found herself sitting in the parking lot of Meadowcreek, another local high school, waiting for Mark's familiar mini-van to show up.

While waiting, the second bass drummer idly scanned e-mails via her phone and mentally started berating her friend. Mark wasn't the type that would traditionally flake – unless he had a very good reason. Pushing her Oakley sunglasses up, her hand immediately went back to the #2 button…part of her wanting nothing more than to press the stupid key, part of her wondering what he was doing and another part second guessing her recent actions.

_Just call him…what's the worst he can say?_

That he officially doesn't want to see me anymore. That he really had found someone else. I'm just not ready for that…

_I wouldn't be so sure about that. I wouldn't exactly classify recent thoughts of Wes as 'friendly.'_

Intentionally distracting herself, Lucy looked at the clock and saw that there were only five minutes until the class started. Where was Mark? Why was he going to stand her up? Just then, her phone beeped.

_Family emergency – have to babysit. Sorry. C U in school tomorrow._

Lucy sighed. More often than not, she had been drafted by her parents to schlep Craig to a soccer practice, or look after him on some random weekend night, so she understood why Mark had to ditch the class. However, it didn't stop the obvious – she was stuck and had a major decision. To go to the class, or not? The flyer that Mark had picked up had said that partners were not required so she didn't have that particular excuse. She also was mostly caught up on homework, was dressed appropriately, or, at least she hoped she was. Lucy looked down at her feet – those were the only things in question. She and Mark had usually practiced in their bare feet, but the information for the class had stated heels would be okay, so Lucy had taken the opportunity to wear a gorgeous pair of gold ballroom heels she had picked up at the thrift store over the summer. Sam had, of course, made fun of her purchase, wondering where she would ever have the occasion to wear them. Lucy honestly believed there was something special about the obnoxiously flashy heels.

_Who am I kidding? Magic shoes? Maybe I'm taking recent events with Sam harder than I thought…_

Fine, all the more reason to go get your dance on. It will help you forget for a few hours.

Questioning her rationality, Lucy collected herself, shoved her feet in her flip flops, grabbed her heels and huffed into the school. Following the signs, she found a room near the band room (big surprise) that must be used by the drama department – inside were a random group of people, ranging from what Lucy assumed were kids close to her age maybe a few years older to a couple in their 50's. On the door was a sign that read, "Salsa Class tonight."

Suddenly shy, Lucy walked in and immediately took a seat, pulling her shoes out slowly and putting them on. She briefly debated walking right back out of the classroom, but then reminded herself that in all likelihood, she would never see any of these people again. Plus, it was inevitable that Mark was going to want to know what moves she learned, so she figured she should at least stay long enough to learn a decent part of the class. For the most part, Lucy had been picking up dance steps with a certain ease. She wasn't sure how much of it was Mark and his ability to lead – or her trust and confidence in her friend, since she knew it wasn't like he was going to laugh her off the floor or something, but tonight…

From under her lashes, Lucy looked at her class again, trying to look like she was busy with her shoes. She envied their easy communication and friendship, but realized instantly that this was what it must feel like to be on the "outside" of the Line, something she usually didn't have to worry about.

_Mental note…try and include the underclassmen more often._

Heels securely on, Lucy's attention was instantly caught by what she could only assume was the teacher of the class. He was friendly looking and his partner was beautiful. They made a cute couple. The instructor held his hands up and said, "Alright, everyone, thanks for coming out tonight, let's start out with the warm up."

Taking her cues from everyone else, Lucy lined up with the rest of the class in front of the floor to ceiling mirrors as far back from the front as she could but where she could still see the instructor. The instructor nodded to assistant to begin the music and Lucy did her absolute best to get lost in it. For so long, it seemed that her brain refused to shut off, but here, in this classroom surrounded by strangers, Lucy was able to forget about drill, music, or being known as, "the drum line girl." Taking a deep breath and scanning the room again, Lucy decided there wasn't anyone around that she really wanted to make a particular impression on anyway. She let the foreign music take her away, and when she finally found a place she could see herself in the mirror was surprised to see a smile that lit up her whole face. Too soon the warm up was over and everyone was breaking into a vaguely circle form.

Oscar, the instructor, as he had introduced himself to the group, announced, "If you will all find a partner, we will begin breaking down this week's move."

For a moment, it was like being at a middle school dance, and everyone started pairing up. Lucy found herself alone wondering again, for the fifth time in ten minutes why she actually bothered to stick around for the class, and doubts about if she would ever find a relationship again started filtering into her head. With Sam around, she had always been one half of something. Her pessimistic thoughts grew until Lucy suddenly found herself next to someone...someone she hadn't seen before class, because she _definitely_ would've noticed him. He wasn't too tall, maybe around Mark's height, but where Mark was lean and skinny, this guy was the complete opposite. He was wide in the chest and his arms were larger than any of the drummers she knew. Idly she wondered how a guy even **got** arms that big. Furthermore, she realized there was no way he was in high school – there was just something in the way he carried himself. He was older, but not by too much, maybe in his early twenties. Also, unlike many of the high school boys she knew, their attempts had facial hair usually ended up as well weird experiments, the guy next to her had an immaculately trimmed goatee that really emphasized the hard planes of his face.

Oscar looked around, and, apparently content that everyone had a partner, said, "Alright, we're going to work for the next hour on breaking down this move before we start the social part of our evening…"

_Social? Like a dance?_

Maybe I should just leave…I don't think anyone would really notice.

"Let's begin."

Lucy started freaking out, wondering exactly where she should put her hands and how this whole class thing as going to work. As if reading her mind, her silent partner turned his so-dark-mahogany-they-must-be-black eyes and held out his hand, putting the other one securely around her waist. The gesture was weirdly intimate to share with someone whose name you didn't even know. The Brookwood bass drummer wondered if he was going to bother introducing himself or not…looking up, he flashed her the briefest of smiles and she guessed he would be in the latter category. Being surrounded by an unusually loquacious group, there was something kind of nice about silence, Lucy mused to herself.

"And from the top…"

Following Oscar's moves, the way the mystery guy led her through the choreography with such understated assurance practically took Lucy's breath away. She wasn't sure if it was because she was used to dancing with Mark or just high school guys in general, but the kind of confidence her partner exuded was intense.

Oscar took his own partner and said, "After the basic step, we'll start with a cross body lead."

Lucy hoped she could keep up, but the steps seemed to come naturally to her. She was thoroughly enjoying the class, when Oscar announced, "Okay everyone, let's switch!"

Trying to keep the pout off her face, Lucy followed as all the girls moved one partner ahead. She risked a look back and was greeted by an intense dark stare in her direction.

_Maybe I could see this thing all the way through…_

* * *

What seemed like minutes later, Oscar ended the music and clapped for everyone, "Please, enjoy the next hour – dance with whoever you'd like and work on the dance moves we've been practicing over the last month." 

Lucy again felt like she was suddenly stuck at a middle school dance and was terrified that she was going to be stuck on the sidelines watching everyone have a good time. The instructors lowered the lights in the room and cranked up some amazing Latin songs. The bass drummer had done okay during the class, and had introduced herself to each of her partners, and hadn't stepped on someone's foot or elbowed anyone in the face (although there had been a few close calls). Surprisingly, it seemed her concerns weren't founded, as soon as the music started, people began coupling up and she found herself dancing the night away – being led from once dance to the next with no lack of partners. Unable to help herself, she found she kept a very close watch of where her first partner of the evening was dancing.

Lucy got more and more frustrated as the songs led from one to the other and he didn't even seem to look in her direction.

_Maybe I imagined that connection we shared…_

Unreasonably aggravated, the brunette found her way to the water fountain and slurped down water like she was in second grade. Finally satisfied, she looked up, noisily wiping her mouth and was mortified to see her partner standing patiently behind her. He held out his hand and with a silent nod and smile from Lucy, he led her out on the dance floor. As they danced fluidly together, Lucy was reminded of a moment recently at band practice – a moment where everything came perfectly together. This was a similar feeling, except Lucy was more conscious of her body then she ever remembered being in the recent past. Although she would never admit it, there was something undeniably wonderful about the overwhelming control this mystery guy had over her near future. Lucy, quick on her toes, kept up matching step for step and turn for turn - laughing breathlessly when her ponytail whipped around in the guy's face. Whereas her usual conscience was focused on the four other, twenty other, or two-hundred other people around her, it was a good feeling to focus on one other person.

_Is it my imagination, or does he spin me closer than other girls?_

Contrary to popular belief – not every guy you come into contact with falls madly in love with you.

_I know…_

Far too soon the song came to an end, Lucy's heart beat faster, and not because of the fast paced dancing…she held her breath that he would bring her in for a dramatic and romantic dip. Green eyes locked on darkest brown and Lucy wasn't disappointed. She was dipped low and close by a pair of very strong arms and could hardly breathe from her excitement. It could be Lucy's imagination, but she swore he held her longer than was necessary…

Then, it was over, and she was spun out of the dip. The lights were turned on, and everyone was switching back to their regular shoes. Feeling a little like Cinderella once the clock struck twelve, Lucy stumbled out of her heels, her leg and feet muscles protesting, and was glad for the comfort of her flip flops. She didn't look for her partner as she walked out of class…maybe she would see him again, perhaps not. It was enough to have such a perfect night. Walking alone to her car, Lucy pondered the evening.

_Did it even happen?_

Maybe the dance didn't mean anything…but then again, maybe it was the universe's way of telling Lucy that there was more than one person in the world she could be attracted to. Knowing that the events of the next couple of weeks would get super busy, the chances of seeing her brawny partner again was probably next to nothing. Still, Lucy wasn't going to soon forget the feel of his strong arms as he guided her through turns, the look in his dark eyes, or the way he held her close when he dipped her at the end of a song. She shivered with delight. Best of all? For an hour at least, she had managed to completely forget the mess that was currently her life…

* * *

The next morning, Mark plopped himself down next Lucy in the percussion room, and asked, "Was it worth it?" 

Lucy looked down, an uncharacteristic blush pinking her cheeks, "Definitely."

* * *

_AN: Cute and sweet and necessary for me to actually be writing again! Editing and marketing will be the death of me!!!_


	3. Bittersweet Seventeen

_AN: Since Lucy's already had so many one-shots, I figured it was Bronwyn's turn. This idea occurred to me awhile ago…just getting around to writing it. The story takes place between what will be the end of **The Guard** and the beginning of **The Line Up**._

_Yeah, I know this kind of changes a few minor things in The Line Up timeline…so maybe we'll just consider this a prologue._

_I do own the characters._

* * *

**A Hint of Things to Come**

**or**

**Bittersweet Seventeen**

_I've been misunderstood for all of my life  
But what they're saying girl it cuts like a knife  
"The boy's no good"  
Well I've finally found what I'm a looking for  
But if they get their chance they'll end it for sure  
Surely would  
Baby I've done all I could  
Now it's up to you..._

_Girl, you'll be a woman soon,  
Please, come take my hand  
Girl, you'll be a woman soon,  
Soon, you'll need a man." _

**_- Urge Overkill, You'll Be a Woman Soon_****  
**

Days away from her seventeenth birthday, Brookwood HS junior Bronwyn Flueger was worried. She wasn't concerned about the party her parents had planned, who was going to come, or turning the weird age between when you could drive and when you vote, actually, quite honestly she was worried about the results from the All State audition she'd had a few days ago. Through some glitch in the system, percussionists around the state didn't know their scores, and everyone was waiting to see how they placed. Bronwyn had felt very good about her audition – sight reading included – but needed to officially know before she went insane.

"You'll do fine," Drew said supportively on the other end of the line, "And anyway, shouldn't you be concentrating on your birthday? You know, that happy event that happens once a year?"

"I know," Bronwyn sighed on the other end of the phone. Her boyfriend of over a year was usually right. Which made sense since he was almost two years older than she was. The former Brookwood Drum Major had a good head on his broad shoulders, and was often Bronwyn's solid anchor whenever she got worked up or worried about something. Hating to whine or sound like she was a complainer, the redhead changed the subject, "So, what did you get me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Drew asked flirtatiously.

"I would!"

"Well, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?"

Bronwyn was utterly stumped as to what Drew was going to get her. She wasn't a traditional "girl" and so wasn't necessarily the easiest person to buy for. Drew had given her many token "girlfriend" gifts during their relationship – she had a very cute collection of stuffed animals and sweet smelling dried flowers and had reciprocated with cologne and novelty boxer shorts like any good girlfriend would do. She had saved all the romantic cards, notes, and e-mails which helped since Drew was in college over an hour away. They had almost been apart as long as they had been together in their relationship that had started at the end of Bronwyn's sophomore season.

"Is it bigger than a breadbox?" she guessed.

"I can't tell you," there was a smile in his voice.

Looking at the clock she said, "Well, I guess I'll have to see on Saturday. I have to go teach."

"Call me before you go to bed?"

"Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Bronwyn hung up the phone, smiling. Seventeen was already looking pretty good.

* * *

At school the next day, Bronwyn nervously waited in Mr. Izzo's office. The band director was on the phone with the governing body for high school musicians in the state. Tony was seated next to her and tapping away on his knee. Bronwyn's mouth was dry and she was having trouble swallowing. Given all the drummers in the state, the redhead figured that this was finally her year to be the best. All the exceptional drummers from other years had graduated, and now it was _her _time. Also, it mattered more than anything this year because in a matter of months, Spence, the Brookwood Drum Line Instructor, was going to be choosing next year's Captain. Bronwyn had no intentions of sitting around her senior year. Being first in state would help her cause in convincing Spence to make her the first female Captain of the talented Line. Glancing briefly at her friend, she realized that Tony probably felt the same way. 

"Okay, thanks, Neil."

Mr. Izzo hung up the phone and looked at the two juniors. He held up one finger and pointed at Bronwyn, then held up three fingers and pointed at Tony, "You're both in the Honor Band. Some kid named Jackson placed second."

Bronwyn barely heard the director, she was elated – it was like an early birthday present! At that moment, the bells chimed for the class change.

"Congratulations, you two – great job. I'm very proud of you both," Mr. Izzo said and continued, addressing Bronwyn, "Now Miss Flueger, I just got back from a band educators conference and I'd like to submit your name for a DCI Intern program taking place over the summer, is that okay?"

"Sounds great!" Bronwyn said enthusiastically over her shoulder and both students exited his office. Bronwyn tried to control her joy as she and Tony walked to their next classes. Punching her friend in the shoulder she said, "Yay! Now we get to all go together to State."

"Yeah," Tony said glumly.

Bronwyn nudged him, "C'mon Clarke, I'm better at mallets and stronger on snare and you know it. I'm sure that's why my score was top."

"But I'm better at timpani—"

"_Allegedly _better."

"Whatever."

"You're still going to come to my party on Saturday, right?" Although their friendship had grown over the past season, it seemed that dark and moody Tony could always be hiding under the surface.

"Yes, Flueger," Tony replied in a tone Bronwyn couldn't read.

"Just checking. No hard feelings?"

"As long as you go ahead and accept that I'm going to be Captain."

"Fat chance."

"Later."

"Bye."

* * *

As promised, Drew arrived early on Saturday, Bronwyn's actual birthday, to spend the day with his girlfriend before her big party that night. Bronwyn was glad to have the uninterrupted time with her boyfriend. She loved that they were currently beating the odds by continuing to see each other and date in a long distance relationship. There were still times when Bronwyn had to pinch herself and remind her that _she_ was dating Drew. 

"Let's stop here a minute," Drew's strong hand pulled Bronwyn next to him on a bench. They had been walking in a local park after a lunch at one of the redhead's favorite local restaurants.

"Sounds good," Bronwyn leaned her head on Drew's shoulder and sighed happily. It seemed that everything was lining up for a perfect year.

Drew rooted around in his pocket for a moment before producing a distinctly blue box, "Happy Birthday, Bronwyn."

Bronwyn's eyes grew big and wary – she definitely recognized the color and writing on the box – Tiffany and Co.!

"I hope you didn't spend too much on me," she said eyeing the box.

"You're worth it, Baby B," Drew said as he kissed the top of her head, "Go ahead and open it!"

"Okay."

Bronwyn cautiously opened the package – unsure what was going to be inside. She couldn't think of anything that was even sold at the store, let alone anything she needed or had asked for. Inside the blue box, was a similarly colored cloth bag. She opened that and found a delicate chain with a script "B" pendant inside.

"I don't know what to say," Bronwyn said honestly, instantly smiling because Drew looked at her so expectantly.

"Do you like it?"

"It's um, gorgeous! Will you put it on for me?" she gushed, hoping it would cover for her lack of initial response.

"Of course."

Drew attached the chain behind her neck. Bronwyn's hand immediately went up to feel it. She didn't usually wear jewelry, it just wasn't her style, but maybe it would be cool to wear this incredibly romantic gesture.

_After all, everyone calls you B…_

Everyone except Tony.

_Well, I don't think Drew calling you Flueger would be all that romantic._

It's different when Tony says it.

_Why are you thinking about Tony?__  
_

Drew looked at her and said, "Just perfect."

Chasing away her awkward non-Drew thoughts, Bronwyn placed a shy kiss on his lips, "Thanks for my present, Drew, but really you didn't have to."

"Of course I did!"

Bronwyn pulled on his hand, "Come on, I have to get home and get ready for the party. I have to make sure I wear something that totally shows this off!"

* * *

While Drew hung out downstairs with her parents, Bronwyn changed into her party dress. Meredith and Megan's real gift (in addition to the large number of inside joke gifts they had been gifting on her all week) was a beautiful strapless black dress – something she would've never bought for herself. She had solemnly promised both of them that she would actually wear it tonight. Looking in the mirror, the necklace looked perfect and Bronwyn went downstairs to greet her guests that were already arriving. 

Between greeting everyone, opening presents, and genuinely trying to be a decent hostess, Bronwyn was surprised when she realized Tony hadn't made an appearance yet. While her mom passed out some of the yummy cookie cake and cupcakes that Bronwyn had all but demanded, the drummer's attention was distracted.

"Psst! Flueger!"

Looking behind her, Bronwyn saw Tony hovering in the doorway near the garage. He motioned her over. Bronwyn looked around and decided that really, she wouldn't be missed for a few minutes while her guests enjoyed their treats. Familiar with the Flueger floor plan, Tony walked out through the door to the outside. Curiously, Bronwyn followed Tony outside. He'd been acting weird ever since they had found out of the State placements. At least, that's what she thought was the reason behind his weirdness. He didn't have any girl troubles, as far as she knew and quite honestly, he hadn't had any female concerns since the time she had started officially dating Drew.

_Which has been kind of nice…_

Since the end of their sophomore marching season, there had been an unspoken truce of sorts between the two former enemies. The past season had been a lot of fun, and it seemed that the entire section, or, the snare line at least, had responded to the alignment. Bronwyn had enjoyed the constant, but harmless flirting. Tony brought out a side of her that she didn't know she had. With Drew away at school, it was fun to have a kind of pseudo boyfriend around and as long as Tony remained unattached, it could remain that way.

"What's this all about, Clarke?"

"Well, Flueger," Tony started, then double checked to make sure no one was looking, "Maybe I didn't want to give you something with everyone around."

This statement really got Bronwyn's attention. Tony just wasn't the type for big gestures. For her sixteenth birthday he had brought his friend her favorite breakfast – crème filled donuts from Krispy Kreme and a mocha latte from Starbucks. Considering this was the guy who had repeatedly "misplaced" her drum sticks almost every day during 8th grade, donuts were saying a lot. She couldn't imagine what he had come up with for this birthday.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we're alone," Bronwyn finally answered. A fact which occurred to her as being a little weird. Although most everyone had accepted the former enemies as friends issue, Drew was still a little less than thrilled at the close friendship that had blossomed between the percussionists. Bronwyn laughed off Drew's concerns, telling her boyfriend on numerous occasions, "I don't know what you're worried about. Tony and I's relationship is, well, I'm pretty sure that he thinks of me as his annoying younger sister."

"It's that 'pretty sure' part that I'm worried about."

Bronwyn had shaken her head, "Come on Drew, you're the only guy for me."

Now, standing outside her garage, Bronwyn shook her head and looked up at Tony. The tall dark haired junior was wearing what Bronwyn had long ago deemed his "sexy outfit." She had said it as a joke when, at one practice during the fall, it seemed that the Auxiliary girls tongues had practically fallen out of their heads when Tony had shown up. It wasn't much, a pair of dark jeans and a fitted black shirt, but with Tony's rugged looks and yellow brown eyes, well, Bronwyn could understand why they would look. It was completely opposite to Drew's khakis and button down royal blue shirt.

_What am I thinking? Why am I even comparing the two?_

"Here," Tony shoved a small box in her hands. It wasn't too dissimilar from the box that Drew had given her earlier in the day.

"Thanks," Bronwyn said softly, "Do you want me to—"

"You can go ahead and open it now," Tony said gruffly.

Bronwyn tucked the small card into her pocket and tore off the newspaper around the package. It appeared to be a jewelry box. Her blue grey eyes gazed up inquisitively at his hooded yellow brown ones.

"I saw it awhile back and thought of you."

Bronwyn opened the lid and in side saw a very delicate, small pair of crossed silver drum sticks – a pendant on a simple black string. Her eyes widened – it was perfect.

"Th-thanks, Tony."

"You're welcome, Bronwyn."

For no good reason, Bronwyn's heart sped up. Licking her lips nervously, she said, "Umm, Drew gave me a necklace earlier tonight."

Flushing, she gently touched the Tiffany "B" pendent Drew had given her earlier. Her cheeks pinked even more when she realized she had pretty much given Tony free reign to look at her chest. While the "B" was beautiful, there was a part of the percussionist that really wanted to see what Tony's necklace looked like.

"Oh."

"But, um, could you help me take it off? You know, so I can try yours on."

"You don't have to do that. I mean—"

"Well, Drew's is kind of for special occasions, I mean, it's from Tiffany's and all."

"Oh, mine's from some random store, and really, you don't have to."

"I want to!"

Tony looked at his friend. Bronwyn responded by grabbing his hands, and putting them near her neck, "Please?"

"Fine."

Tony moved behind Bronwyn, who swept her long mane of curled red hair aside – releasing a cloud of sweet smells that Tony couldn't help but breathe in and smile. In the past year, he had come to associate the scent of honeysuckle and Pantene conditioner with Bronwyn. Awkwardly, he began fiddling with the clasp. Bronwyn was glad that she wasn't facing her friend, because not only was she blushing, there was also an extreme case of goosebumps running down her arms and back as Tony's callused fingers made contact with the delicate skin around her neck.

_What is going on with me??!!_

"Here," Tony unceremoniously dumped Drew's necklace into Bronwyn's outstretched hand.

"Thanks."

After a few moments, Tony had secured his own necklace around Bronwyn's neck.

"There."

Bronwyn felt herself being spun around. Unable to really make eye contact with Tony, who was still very close, she asked, "How does it look?"

"Perfect."

Bronwyn risked making eye contact and was rewarded when Tony's eyes sparkled down at her.

_Wait a minute…Drew looked like that when he was about to…_

"Bronwyn?"

The redhead instantly backed away from Tony, and her hand flew to the pendant, "Yes?"

Meredith looked strangely at the pair, "There's a few more gifts for you to open. Almost done out here?"

Bronwyn shook her head, "What? Yes, of course, I'll be right there."

Meredith shut the door behind her, leaving the two alone again.

Bronwyn said awkwardly, "Thank you again, Tony, I love it."

"Cool. Well, I think I'm going to take off."

_That would probably be best…_

"Okay, see you on Monday."

Bronwyn was unprepared as Tony's arms closed around her – as they usually did, for a hug goodbye. This hug was a little differently, however. It was a little tighter and a little longer than necessary. The air around them seemed charged with a different kind of energy.

_Or I could be imaging things…_

"Bye, Bronwyn. Happy Birthday."

Tony's long legs strode out into the night, leaving a very confused Bronwyn alone with some very unexplained and unexpected emotions.

* * *

_AN: Squee! Written in one sitting above the Western US en route to Orlando. Review please!_


	4. Walking Away

_AN: Someone suggested a male perspective. While I can't promise an entire story, I started thinking big the other day and decided that when The Line (the series) actually does get published (like, for reals published), that it would be cool to publish all the short stories related to the series. This little drabble in an answer to **Bittersweet Seventeen** and further character development for Tony. It's a little out of the storyline, but whatever._

_  
I do own the characters. Borrow em' if you want._

* * *

**Walking Away**

_Blue-eyed boy and this brown-eyed girl_  
_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_  
_You can sew it up but you still see the tear_  
_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_  
_Baby's got blue skies up ahead_  
_And in this I'm a rain cloud_  
_Ours is a stormy kind of love._

_**- Sweetest Thing, U2**_

I raked a frustrated hand through my hair and sat in my car, looking ahead at the dark road in front of me, then brought my hands down and tightened my callused grip on the worn steering wheel. Walking away from Bronwyn Flueger was something I had been doing for years, so what had made it so damned difficult this evening?

Deciding that I was concentrating on a subject that was decidedly uncomfortable, I immediately turned up the volume in the car (a mix CD from Flueger herself) and took off driving away from one of the weirdest scenes in my life to date. I needed something to distract me from whatever bizarro thoughts I had just had about my section mate. I mean, c'mon, I had only picked up that necklace or whatever for her because it just seemed like something she'd like. Friends do that for each other. Guy friends, girl friends.

_Boyfriends? Girlfriends? You sound like you're trying awfully hard to convince yourself._

And you are?

_That special feeling every young man gets in the Spring – ha! Whatever, just think of me as the stereotypical little Devil on your shoulder._

Why not an angel?

_That would be the girl you just left. There really isn't anything angelic about Tony Clarke._

Bronwyn? An angel?

_Well, you can use whatever descriptive adjective you'd like, but she's definitely going to fall much more in that category than you, my friend._

Ok, I can admit to that. Although with those crazy red curls of hers tonight…  
…and just like that, an almost indecent image of Bronwyn in some sort of naughty devil outfit, complete with red fishnet stockings, popped into my head. Damnit. 

_That's nothing…you should see what I have going on._

I shook my head to clear the image (no matter how spectacular it was), but the voice in my head seemed to have other ideas.

_Yeah, Lil' Devil Tony here and you can't get rid of me that easily. I think we should go over the evening and look for the **exact **moment that your feelings for Bronwyn changed._

The song in the car was not doing its very specific job of distracting me, so I succumbed to the voice's idea. It seemed like a topic that deserved a little introspection anyway – how could my feelings change in a moment? Wasn't this the girl I had made cry on the first day of 6th grade band? Wasn't she my biggest threat when it came to drumming? Wasn't she someone else's girlfriend?

_Are you sure it was a moment?_

Come to think of it…

Instantly, I was whisked back my entrance to the Flueger home earlier in the evening. I saw Bronwyn before she even knew I was there. It wasn't difficult – it was like all of the energy in the room was attracted to her, although I almost hadn't recognized her. Bronwyn never dresses up and fortunately, at the moment I entered the house, Drew was nowhere to be seen or else I'm pretty sure he would've had words at my blatant staring at his girlfriend. My darling section mate had taken that moment to lift those wild curls off of her pale, but cutely freckled shoulders, and I almost fell over a chair. It was those same shoulders that would be marked with a carrier tan in a matter of months. The same shoulders that led to the graceful neck that I had had a momentary, but memorable interaction with when I put the necklace on her.

_Hmm…let's pause there. That was an interesting request from someone who's happily dating someone._

She was probably just being nice – you know, like friends are.

_Uh, are you forgetting the fact that she practically placed your hands on her neck?_

Maybe she just really wanted to see the necklace on.

_And how exactly would she have seen that? Did you see a mirror anywhere?_

I paused. There most definitely hadn't been a mirror. We'd been outside her garage. It had just been her and me…

_Pfft. Hate to interrupt your special moment of realization, but what are you going to do with this information?_

What information?

_Hey brainiac, you **like** Bronwyn._

Ummm, nothing.

_So, you are not denying the fact that you have feelings for her?_

I, uh…

Faced with the undeniable facts, I couldn't hide...and I should know. It had been a REALLY long time since I had felt particularly attracted to anyone.

_Well, that makes perfect sense. You like her. You aren't going to do anything. So, remind me again why the hell aren't you going to do anything?_

There are number of reasons for that: a) she already has a boyfriend who she's very much in love with it, in case you hadn't noticed…

_Well, at least it clears up why you don't like Drew…_

I hadn't been able to explain it, but recently I really hadn't wanted to hear anything involving Drew…even if he made my friend happy. I really didn't want to know about "the most romantic date ever" or "the cutest thing Drew said." I certainly didn't want to see Bronwyn's blue grey eyes get all big and luminous when she talked about him or listen to the tone in her voice when she picked up with him on her cell phone.

_Coming from the guy who will never be **that **kind of boyfriend…_

Don't remind me, anyway, there's always: b) everything is going to change soon…

_The whole Captain thing?_

You guessed it.

_Is it really going to change things that much?_

I don't want to think about it.

_It's going to happen soon, so—_

I told you, **I don't want to think about it.**

The problem was, I had already thought about it and I hated every outcome. The threat of who would be Captain could, and probably would, effectively end our friendship. Or, at the minimum, drastically change whatever it was that Bronwyn and I currently had. I could only hope that Spence would be completely fair and impartial when he decided which one of us granted the prestigious position of Brookwood Drum Line Captain.

_You know, maybe if you talked to her about this impending situation, that it wouldn't be this big deal like you think it is._

No, sorry, not going to happen.

At that moment I pulled up to my house, but sat in the driveway for a long time. There had been a moment outside, before Meredith had come outside and stopped something…? I really didn't know what I was going to do. I mean, I guess I had been about to lean in, because it had felt like the most natural thing in the world to do. The funny thing is, I don't think I was the only one leaning, which, I guess answers my original question…

* * *

_AN: First real shot at a male protagonist. Reviews please._

_P.S. New **Crossing the Line **soon – I promise!_


	5. Line Up Chapter 23 Alt

_AN: It was suggested to me by a friend (and sometimes beta) that maybe B and Tony's reconciliation wasn't as nicey as I originally wrote it. I felt like it deserved a shot._

_I do own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 23 Alternative Version**

"_I'm quiet, you know  
__You make a first impression  
__I've found I'm scared to know  
__I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
__Even the stars refuse to shine  
__Out of the back you fall in time  
__You somehow find, you and I collide."_

**_- Collide, Howie Day_**

On the ride home on the Guard bus that night, Bronwyn put her headphones and listened to the judges' tapes that Spence had slipped in her jacket. On every single one they mentioned Tony's slip. At the end of each tape they said basically the same thing, "Excellent playing, but we have to deduct for the misstep." Bronwyn tried desperately to reign in her anger. The long walk out to collect the third place trophy hadn't done anything to make her feel better and the celebrating Guard members certainly weren't helping her morale. Spence expecting her not to yell at Tony was also adding to the fire.

Meredith and Megan must've sensed something was going on with their friend because they didn't bother her the entire trip home.

The percussion room had long since cleared and for that, Bronwyn was glad. She didn't want anyone to be around for the beat down she was going to give Tony. She was going to make the third quarter from Friday's game look like a freakin' cake walk when she was done with him.

_Don't get all power hungry there, Cap'n._

Maybe if I had done this in May, none of this would've happened in the first place.

_He didn't mean to fall._

Really?

Across the room, perched on a stool, Tony's arms were crossed and he looked like he knew what was coming.

Bronwyn burst out, "I'm sorry Tony, but what the hell?"

"Bronwyn—"

"We work all season, our senior season, in case I have to remind you, and _this_ is what I get?"

Apparently, Tony decided he would answer Bronwyn's questions by looking at the floor.

"I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you want to be Captain this year? Where would we have been if you had been Captain and pulled a stunt like that?"

More silence.

"Because, you know what, Tony? I'm not impressed. I'm not impressed with the way you've treated me or your Instructor and I'm having a really hard time believing that you 'accidentally' slipped tonight."

Tony was tense. In fact, when Bronwyn dared to actually look over at him she thought he was wrung as tight as a snare.

"Are you done?" he practically growled.

"Yes," Bronwyn spat back at him.

"Because I want you to put yourself in my shoes for about two seconds. First of all, how dare you even question whether or not my slip tonight was on purpose or not?"

"You haven't given me a lot of options to think otherwise this season, Clarke."

Standoff.

Tony threw up his hands, "You think it was easy for me this year?"

_You think it was easy for me? _

"I'm sure having someone made it a lot easier." Bronwyn couldn't believe she was being so abruptly honest, nor could she actually bring herself to say Kylie's name.

"That was your choice, not mine."

"Well, you made my choice for me when every single person in the band thought I was dating Spence!"

"You didn't do a lot to dissuade them!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on, Fleuger. You and Spence? All season the two of you were together everywhere I looked. And you know what? I think you liked the rumor. Who knows? Maybe you and Spence have been going at it this whole season and you're just having a good laugh at—"

SLAP!

Tony reeled from the direct open handed slap that Bronwyn had dealt him. Even though tears trickled down her cheeks, she hissed, "How dare you?"

His hand was on his own cheek and he stared straight ahead.

"I asked you two nights ago where you got off always getting weird about Spence, never mind where you got the idea that we were actually together."

"What do you call Prom night?" He surprised her by answering.

Bronwyn blinked, "I call it a former friend of mine standing me up, what do you call it?"

"I call it my Instructor and my former friend making a complete ass out of me."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You were on the porch with him, Bronwyn, I saw the two of you together!"

Bronwyn heard the hurt tone in Tony's voice and was surprised. Her eyes narrowed and she replied, "If you had actually come up to talk to me that night, you would have realized that Spence was just making an informal drop by. You know? Like you used to do. Why did you immediately think that I was dating him?"

Tony's eyes darted around the room, "I don't know."

"Well, that makes two of us." Bronwyn got up and started pacing the room, "It's so funny, Clarke. Before Prom night, I was looking ahead to my senior year so much. We were going to be these awesome drummers and win everything. Every game, every practice was going to be so fun. I can't believe how naïve I was."

"No, you weren't."

"Really? Everything I thought was going to happen this season has turned out completely wrong and it all started with that night."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Tony asked.

Bronwyn blushed, "Who cares what I thought? I couldn't have been more wrong. I guess once a bastard, always a bastard, right?"

"Is that what you really think of me?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth before Bronwyn could stop them, "No, it isn't."

"What do you think?"

"I think – we've already established this. It doesn't matter what I think."

"I do, Bronwyn."

"Do you really want to know what I think?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell you what I think. I think that I'm the most messed up person at this school because even after everything that's happened, when I look at you there's only one thing I want to do."

Tony didn't have time to prepare himself, Bronwyn grabbed his face and pulled it to hers and assaulted him with a kiss that Tony not only immediately responded to – but did his part to intensify. Breaking the embrace, realizing what she had done, Bronwyn was completely and totally shocked with herself. The fact that Tony was not saying anything was not helping the situation.

_Still, it's not like he just sat there…_

The Drum Line Captain had no idea what the next move was, but it certainly wasn't hers, which was a good thing, because at the moment she seemed to have lost the power of speech.

Tony sat down, got up, sat back down again and let a long sigh out. Finally, he said, "You sure know how to confuse a guy, Bronwyn."

_So, he's going to ignore what just happened? I guess I shouldn't be surprised…_

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at confusing myself as well."

Tony picked at his snare case, "So…maybe there was some truth to your voicemail."

"What voicemail?" Bronwyn asked warily.

"Friday night, our first bye week, right before the first Saturday practice."

Even though Bronwyn's heart was already pounding, it definitely increased pumping at Tony's statement, "What did I say?"

"That you were over me."

"I said that. To you?"

"Yes."

"And you've just been carrying that information around for weeks?"

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

Heat flooded Bronwyn's cheeks, "I don't know, Tony, but embarrassing me with that information now is certainly not the reaction I wanted."

Tony closed the distance between them and put his hands on either of Bronwyn's shoulders and he asked softly, "Do you need me to actually say it?"

"Say what?" Bronwyn asked hopefully.

"Your voicemail changed everything. Just like that, ahem, kiss did. I…I haven't done a lot that I'm proud of this season, B, but since there's still time left, I'm hoping that you'll, that you'll maybe consider being my girlfriend?"

"You _like_ me?"

To answer her question, Tony gave the Brookwood Drum Line Captain a crooked smile, gently traced her lips with his finger and leaned in to give her a series of kisses that left her breathless.

* * *

_**AN: Sheesh! It took them long enough, didn't it? So, I'm not sure if this scene is out of character for Bronwyn or not. While slightly different than the original posting, I feel this version shows a stronger side of our favorite Captain. Same ending, but a different way to get there.**_

_**Honestly, which do you like better and why?**_


	6. Line Up Chapter 26 Alt

_**AN: I asked, you asnwered, and so I had to post. So…Spence and Lucy had some unfinished business. The inspiration for this chapter came from my recent trip. I was out with my best girlfriends and some (hilarious) secrets from college came out. It's amazing what you can learn about a person, even after knowing them for five years.**_

_**This also gives you some insight as to my rewrite/edit process. I'll clarify for the hundredth time – there is no Spence/Lucy flirtation of any kind in The Line, also, the role of Cartwright has changed… **_

_**A Happy (early) Thanksgiving to everyone...I'm going to watch the Macy's Parade and get some ideas. I've always wanted to have one of my "bands" go!**_

_**I do own the characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 26 Alt: Cartwright 2.0**

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Lucy looked up into the dark blue eyes of a young man in his twenties. There was something familiar about him, but she chalked it up to the fact that he was probably a drummer and she had always felt a certain familiarity with percussionist.

He was cute enough, so she replied, "Sure."  
"What's your name?"

"Lucy Karate, you?"

"Declan."

They shook hands. Lucy smiled to herself as the handshake went on a little longer than was necessary.

"You here by yourself?"

"Well, just me and thirty of my closest friends. You?"

"Same. You're an Instructor?"

"Me?" Lucy asked in disbelief, "No—""

"I am," a husky voice growled.

Surprise showed in her green eyes and Lucy turned around to see Spence behind her. The bartender slid the cocktail across the bar, which the brunette accepted.

Spence continued gruffly, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Cheers!" said Lucy smiling as Spence not so discreetly led her away from the bar. She sat down and looked strangely at Spence while sipping her drink.

"So what gives, Spence?"

"What are you talking about?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Spence responded by pulling the label off his beer and ignoring the question.

"You know what the rumor is, right?" Lucy queried, pointing at Spence with one of her brightly colored swizzle sticks.

"Enlighten me," the blonde twenty-something grumbled.

"Pulling labels off your beer is a sign of sexual frustration," Lucy recited flirtatiously.

"How do you always do that?" asked an exasperated Spence.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Pretend I don't."

Spence leaned back in his chair and continued, "I'm not sure what happened to the shy and quiet Lucy Karate who was on our Front Line, but somewhere between your sophomore and junior year and definitely by the time you made it to the Battery, we were all in trouble."

"Why is that?"

"You think it was easy for us to concentrate with you running around in your little warm up shorts and tank tops, flirting with anyone and everyone?"

Instead of agreeing with his (kind of) true statement, Lucy crossed her arms and said darkly, "It's a two way street, Spence."

"I don't follow."

Lucy tapped her fingers on the table, "Consider being a drum line girl. All day long you're surrounded by cute boys. Really cute guys that just so happen to usually be someone else's girlfriend. Sure, you can flirt with them, but that's all it's ever going to be. Ever. So, the flirting has to be enough and most of the time it is…"

The familiar steel blue eyes met moss green ones across the table.

"Going anywhere with that, Lucy?" Spence asked in a dangerous tone.

Lucy shook her head, "No, I'm happy with the person I was in high school and the person I am today. Can you say the same thing?"

When Spence didn't answer, Lucy sipped the last of her drink and the pair sat together awkwardly. Quite abruptly, her old classmate excused himself silently and went over to the bar. The former bass drummer sat at their table and listened to the background music. The song was not something Lucy recognized, it was country, but it had a fun beat. She swayed along and looked across the bar, where Spence was returning with two brimming shot glasses in his hand. He placed one of the glasses down in front of her and took his seat across the table. He raised his glass and Lucy did the same thing, unsure what had triggered the entire weird situation. The old section mates clinked glasses and both tossed back the clear liquid. Lucy's eyes watered and she wiped the moisture away. An uncomfortable Spence chased his shot with a long swig from his beer and said, "I have to tell you something."

His tone of voice made Lucy pay attention. She inquired, "Yes?"

"I'm just not sure how to tell you."

"Is something wrong with one of the kids?"

"No, that's not it."

"Well, then I'm sure I can handle it."

"Fine." He looked around the bar before asking, "When you were in high school, was there ever someone you thought you should've met?"

"Uh…Spence? That doesn't make any sense."

"Shit."

Lucy could see that Spence was straining to tell her something important, but she had no idea what that was or why he was doing it now.

"Someone…anonymous?"

Lucy's green eyes narrowed and she immediately thought of the one person she had never met. In her entire time at Brookwood, she had never told anyone about her "buddy." Cartwright213, whoever he was, had always been there for her and Lucy had always been grateful for his insight and advice. They had never officially met, and after graduation it had only been occasional catch ups with one another. Lucy wondered if she had missed out by never actually making contact with him, but could that be what Spence was referring to? And just how would he know about that anyway?

"Maybe," she replied in a guarded tone.

Spence fiddled with the shot glass, "What if I told you that I was Cartwright213?"

The color drained from Lucy's face. She opened her mouth a few times, but no sound came out. She finally managed to croak, "That's not possible."

But it was entirely possible… Cartwright had always been vague when it had come to actual names, whereas Lucy had always been forthcoming about names and situations. Her cheeks began to flush when she remembered memories and very personal details that she had shared with Cartwright.

"Let's say I did believe you, when did you know it was me?" she sputtered.

"Your junior year."

"My junior year?!" Lucy yelled and started getting up from the table.

"Listen, Lucy, I wanted to tell you so many times, but I—"

"But what? You couldn't find time in the class that we shared for three years? In any one of the hundreds of hours I saw you after school or practice? When you were dating one of my best friends?"

"Look—"

Lucy backed up from the table. She said slowly, "I'm going to pretend that this didn't happen. I'm going to pretend that we didn't have this conversation, that I didn't tell you…everything."

Spence got up to follow her, but Lucy threw up her hands. Spence tossed back the rest of his beer and waited approximately one minute before going after the brunette.

"I'll walk you to your room," said Spence, catching Lucy at the elevator.

"Don't," said Lucy shaking his hand off her arm, "I don't know you anymore. All the things we talked about…how could you betray my confidence?"

"I didn't."

"Whatever. I bet you had a great laugh every time you saw me."

"I didn't."

"Sure," Lucy said sarcastically.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened and Lucy got on, blocking from Spence from following her.

* * *

Lucy walked into her room strangely disappointed. She sighed and sat down heavily on her bed, saying aloud, "What did you think was going to happen tonight?" 

Keyed up with unspent energy from Spence's revelation and slightly buzzed from her drinks, Lucy opened her laptop and started some music, turned on the latest episode of Mulholland Creek, and began pacing around the room. Silently debating whether she should go down the hall and follow up with Spence and ask any one of the million questions she had for him, she decided it was probably the smarter decision to get ready for bed. Pulling on a pair of Joe's old boxer shorts and tank top, Lucy washed her face and thoroughly brushed her teeth. Turning off the water, Lucy heard the unmistakable sound of the ping from her online buddy list from the bedroom.

_Oh no he wouldn't…_

_Cartwright213: If you would just listen…_

Lucy typed angrily on her keyboard.

_bassgirl17: I'll bet you saved all your conversations and had a great laugh over them every night._

_Cartwright213: No._

_bassgirl17: Why are you throwing this in my face now?_

_Cartwright213: I'm not sure. The timing has always been off._

For some reason, Spence's comment instantly whisked Lucy back to a particular night in her junior year. Spence had walked her to her car after their big blow up at the football game where her section had steadfastly sat out the game in a show of support for her Captain's benching her. She shook her head to clear the image.

_bassgirl17: And now?_

_Cartwright213: Can we please have this conversation in person?_

_bassgirl17: Absolutely not._

_Cartwright213: Fine. I'm a competitive guy. _

_bassgirl17: Tell me something I don't already know…_

_Cartwright213: Are you going to keep interrupting?_

_bassgirl17: Maybe._

_Cartwright213: You get under my skin, Lucy Karate. You get to me in a way that no other girl has and you have for some time. I didn't realize until tonight that I've misread the feelings I've had for you this entire time._

Lucy chewed her lip, unsure if she wanted to find out what Spence was thinking.

_bassgirl17: And what feelings would those be?_

_Cartwright213: I always thought you were annoying…obnoxious even…_

Instantly incensed, Lucy slammed her lap top shut, effectively and abruptly ending the conversation. Then threw her pillows off the bed angrily, violently set her alarm and got under the covers in a huff. Sitting in bed, alone with her thoughts, she realized, although she didn't want to admit it, that Spence knew her better than probably anyone. Back when he was "Cartwright213," she hadn't restricted anything from him. She had told him things and feelings that she hadn't shared with anyone.

_What was he going to say? What feelings did he have?_

Although Lucy wouldn't admit it to anyone, seeing Spence again after all these years had changed her opinion of him. Back in high school he was always "Captain Spence" and Mandy's boyfriend, which had made him basically off limits, but now he was just a regular guy and she was just a regular girl. A knock at the door made her sit up.

_It couldn't be…_

Safety first, Lucy padded over and checked the peephole, surprised and strangely nervous when she saw Spence on the other side. He was still wearing his same outfit from earlier in the evening – jeans and a fitted fleece jacket. Lucy felt strangely underdressed in her jammies.

Spence said from the other side of the door said, "I know you're there."

Lucy crossed her arms, and yelled back, "What do you want? Do you have some other random secret to unload on me?"

"I want you to hear me out. Just think, you'll never see me after tomorrow if you don't want to."

Against her better judgment, Lucy opened the door and said shyly, "Yes?"

Spence pushed a stray lock of his blonde hair away from his face, "Ummm…"

For reasons she could not determine, Lucy's heart beat faster at the endearing gesture, "Yes?"

"If you would've let me finish, I would've told you that all this time, I was just denying what I really felt. I used to get annoyed when I saw you talking or flirting with other guys. What I realize now, tonight, was that more than anything I was jealous."

Lucy couldn't even form words to respond.

"Looking back, I was jealous that the other guys used to be so close to you. At the bar when I saw that guy, I realized that I could do something about it."

Spence leaned on the door frame, closing the distance between them to mere inches. Goosebumps flew down Lucy's arms when she looked up and saw the steel blue gaze staring hungrily at her.

"And what would do?" Lucy asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

They leaned in at the same time – and there was nothing gentle about their meeting. Their lips met and their tongues tangled intimately. Spence's hands left the door and drew Lucy in tightly against him. Experience had given them both ways to surprise and arouse the other. Before they took things too far and in case any of their students were looking out into the hall, Lucy tore herself away from Spence's embrace, took his hand and lead him inside the room, saying breathlessly, "Come on Cartwright, I've got to see if what you were talking about that one night is true."

Spence grinned knowingly and followed Lucy, closing the door securely behind him.

* * *

_**AN: Do you likey? Does this tie up the loose ends? I'm still not entirely convinced that Spence makes the best Cartwright, but I do like the way this alternate chapter turned out.**_

_**Want to see the cover art I've been working on for The Line? Head over to my profile/myspace page. It's awesome! Adam Iannazzone (who currently plays first bass on my former line) is the photoartist and he's done an outstanding job! I'd love to know your opinion!**_


	7. Halloween

_Apparently, Tony and Bronwyn are COMPLETELY in my head. I've written like 9 pages about them in the past week._

_Halloween drabble, circa __**The Guard**__ (their junior year), courtesy of my iTunes conveniently shuffling to Hook (Blues Traveler). Zero marching content. Sorry. Written in one shot._

_I do own the characters, although Tony's probably not happy with the mental image I'm giving readers of him…speaking of which, anyone want to do some artwork for this one?_

* * *

**Halloween**

"This is stupid."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"You look cute."

"I look like a fairy."

"Let's get this straight. _I'm_ the fairy. Er, pixie, rather."

"I'm going to get made fun of."

"Who cares what people think?"

"I do!"

"If anything, you will get made fun of because Peter Pan did NOT wear cargo shorts."

"There is no WAY you're going to get me to wear tights. This stupid hat is bad enough."

Bronwyn Flueger glared at the teenage boy in front of her. With her boyfriend, Drew, busily studying for midterms at college, she had been forced to bring the only single male she knew to her friend Meredith's Halloween blowout – fellow snare drummer, Tony Clarke. As soon as she had found out about the party, Bronwyn had planned on going as Tinkerbell and Peter Pan. With Drew stuck at school, the redheaded junior had asked Tony to step in, but had conveniently neglected to mention the costume that would be involved…

Bronwyn cocked her head inquisitively to get a better look at her partner in crime for the evening, before crossing her arms and responding, _"Drew_ would wear the tights."

"Well, then Drew's whipped, and no one's _ever_ going to make me wear tights…I don't care how in love I am," Tony grumbled.

Bronwyn ignored the reference, because in all reality, she seriously doubted that her boyfriend _would_ actually wear tights, and he was seriously in love.

_…with me_. Just thinking about that fact made Bronwyn feel tingly all over.

Tony interrupted her romantic thoughts with his know-it-all tone, "Anyway, just so you know, Tinkerbell was a blonde, not a redhead. You should've been Wendy."

"Who cares? Anyway, Wendy is lame."

"Well, I guess we're going to look stupid together then."

Bronwyn rolled her eyes and looked down at her homemade pixie costume. She had actually put more time than she cared to admit into the outfit.

_That's because I thought it was going to be Drew going with me, and not Tony…_

Well, whatever Tony thinks, you still look cute.

Bronwyn retorted, "You know, Clarke, you might actually be dating someone if you didn't say things like that."

She knew the cut was mean, but sometimes insults were how to get Tony's attention. Sometimes he needed reminding that a) she was a girl and b) girls deserved to be treated a certain way.

"Let's just get this over with." He headed towards the door.

Bronwyn and Tony went upstairs from the Flueger's basement. The redhead had hoped to just get to the party so she could interact with the rest of her friends. Unfortunately, Mrs. Flueger was in the kitchen when they came up. She immediately clapped her hands together and trilled, "Don't you two look darling! Stay right there, I have to get the camera!"

Bronwyn started to yell out, "Mom!" but her mother was already out the door. She gave a Tony a 'what can you do shrug' and he shrugged back. His own mother was cut from the same cloth. Moments later, out of breath and red curls flying, Mrs. Flueger came into the room. Panting, she asked, "Ready?"

Bronwyn crossed her arms, "Really Mom? We're not in Kindergarten."

"Please?"

"Of course, Mrs. Flueger, we'd be happy to," Tony said with mild sarcasm that went over the senior Flueger's head. He was rewarded with an elbow to the side from Bronwyn.

"Thank you, Antony. Now, let's go outside."

Bronwyn and Tony trudged outside to the backyard. As it was late October, it was starting to get chilly, and a crisp wind cut through the air. While it had felt good the night before in her polyester marching band uniform, tonight, Bronwyn wrapped her arms around her and began rubbing to warm up. She said with chattering teeth, "Is this really necessary, Mom?"

Her mother appeared to be stumped by something.

"What's wrong, Mrs. F?" Tony asked, apparently impervious to the cold.

"I'm trying to figure out a cute pose for you two."

Bronwyn rolled her eyes.

_Hey…go easy on her. Just do something to appease her and quick – it's freezing!_

"Look alive, Clarke!" Bronwyn shouted, before running and jumping on her friend's back, hoping to absorb some of his body heat.

"Oof!" However, Tony caught her, piggy-back style, and Bronwyn's mother snapped the moment.

"Got it!" Mrs. Flueger shouted from across the yard.

* * *

After Tony dropped her off that night, Bronwyn looked on the counter. Scarfing down some of the leftover Halloween candy, she saw that her Mom had already cropped and printed the picture from a few hours ago. She had to admit that her Mom had a good eye, and had captured a particularly cute moment. Bronwyn saw herself – red curls already escaping the bun on her head, glittered wings moving, blue grey eyes sparkling, and Tony as the unlikely Peter, grasping her legs and looking up at her – the trademark brown hat with red feather cocked jauntily on his head, the camouflage shorts somehow making him into a modern day Pan.

It suddenly struck Bronwyn that she and Tony had never really touched each other before. It just wasn't something they did. They were friends, sure, but that was where the line was drawn. She didn't hug him, or lean on him like she with some of her other guy friends – it just wasn't done. Maybe it was all a sugar rush, but maybe she wouldn't mind being that kind of friend with Tony Clarke…there was something very comforting about being that close to him.

_That's something I **never** thought I would think._

Things change.

_Hopefully for the best..._

* * *

_AN: Thoughts? If you like this story, be sure to check out the artwork I commissioned for this scene. It's on both the facebook and myspace groups and I'm really happy with the way it turned out.  
_


	8. Tie

_AN: It's late. This just came to me. I should probably be asleep. Drabble._

_I do own the characters._

* * *

**Tie**

"Lucy?"

The brunette in question turned, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks. No matter how many times she heard it, the green eyed girl always got a small rush hearing her (what she regarded as boring and utterly normal) name spoken in the deliciously polite upper crust British tones of her boyfriend, Wes Mallinson.

"Yes?" Lucy responded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"A little bloody help here?"

Smiling, his girlfriend asked playfully, "How did you manage to get to the school in this state?"

Wes rumpled his wet from the shower hair in an entirely familiar gesture, and answered, "Umm, I don't know?"

Confidently, Lucy moved over and began retying the silk tie that was currently askew around Wes' dress shirt. Confused, the football player looked down at Lucy's nimble hands – her bass mallet calluses long gone – tie a perfect single Windsor. Wes gazed down lovingly at Lucy's face while she concentrated on the task at hand. Once the gray silk was securely in place, Wes asked, "Do I want to know how you know to do that so well?"

Lucy Elizabeth Karate really hadn't thought she would get emotional at her Graduation, after all, she had had her entire senior year to prepare for it. However, the simple question triggered some undeniable fact. Being one of the sole drum line girls of the Brookwood HS marching band, it had always been _her_ responsibility during concert season to make sure that her boys had their formal wear on appropriately. Now…abruptly, those days were gone. She wouldn't be tying anyone else's ties. Wouldn't be learning a new show. Wouldn't have lame inside jokes. _Who would make sure…?_ A finger under her cheek interrupted her thoughts.

"'What's the matter?" asked a concerned Wes.

Lucy quickly wiped away the two tears that had formed and pasted a smile on her features, "Nothing – let's go get our diplomas."

* * *

_AN: Thoughts?_


	9. Correspondance

_AN: One shot written on request. If Tony had sent the e-mail to Lucy in chapter 14 of __**The Line Up**__, how would the former bass drummer have responded? (BTW, this caused me to go back and reread my story, which I haven't in awhile, and I just fell in love with it all over again)._

_Furthermore, it's funny that this has been requested, because I lived a VERY similar situation in my own life. I'm just going to let you guess who I was…_

_Oh, and if you haven't checked out the positively awesome artwork for __**The Art of Music**__ by my co-author Somewei, you are definitely missing out! Check either of our profiles for links._

_Oh, and I'm going to recycle this back to __**The Line: Bonus Material**__ in a few weeks._

_I do own the characters – but they do like making cameos in other stories now and then…_

* * *

**The Line Up: Chapter 14.5: Correspondence**

Lucy Karate gave her fawn Pug, Pam, a treat (okay, actually, a third dog snack), and then paced back and forth in front of her laptop. She had a major paper due for her Communications course, but that wasn't what was weighing on her. The monkey on her back had come in the form of a seemingly innocent e-mail from someone she hadn't expected to hear from.

_Strange how life works like that…_

The big question on her mind – the one that was causing her to pace all over her small apartment – was telling the truth vs. her friendship with Bronwyn.

_How will B respond if I tell Tony how I know she feels?_ _Will she hate me forever for interfering with her life? Or will she be excited that I helped save her senior year?_

Lucy knew, even if her little red-headed friend didn't want to admit it, that Bronwyn had a MAJOR thing for the author of the e-mail. The crazy pair had started as enemies, which evolved into a weird friendship that _might _have blossomed into something more, had Spence's Brookwood Drum Line Captain decision been different. The messed up place they were currently certainly hadn't been helped by a season of rumors and a summer apart.

Pacing a little more, the brunette sat down to type, idly signing into AIM while she collected her thoughts for what was sure to be an awkward e-mail. Feeling nostalgic, she flipped off a message to an old friend she hadn't heard from in quite some time.

_Maybe he can shed some light on the subject…_

_**bassgirl17**__: Ugh…._

The response was almost instant:

_**Cartwright213**__: Yes?_

_**bassgirl17**__: Why are kids so dumb?_

_**Cartwright213**__: Who are you referring to exactly?_

_**bassgirl17**__: No one you know, and no, this is not code for some random situation I've gotten myself into. Got a minute to talk?_

_**Cartwright213**__: Yes. _

_**bassgirl17**__: Yay!_

_**Cartwright213**__: So, what's wrong with them, and why are you involved? Because, I'm sure you've somehow gotten involved…_

_**bassgirl17**__: Yeah, thanks for that, anyway, it's my friend Bronwyn and this guy who likes her…_

_**Cartwright213**__: Sounds pretty simple._

_**bassgirl17**__**Of course**__ it's not that easy. Didn't you go to high school?_

_**Cartwright213**__: Yeah, okay, you're right._

_**bassgirl17**__: Of course I am, but that's beside the point…anyway, this guy who likes her just e-mailed me, and I don't know what to tell him._

_**Cartwright213**__: Why is he talking to you if he likes her?_

_**bassgirl17**__: Exactly my point._

_**Cartwright213**__: So tell him that._

Lucy chewed a fingernail nervously.

_**bassgirl17**__: It's a little more complicated than that._

_**Cartwright213**__: How so?_

_**bassgirl17**__: Thing is, I think she likes him back. Okay, I __**know**__ she likes him back, even if __**she**__ doesn't know that._

_**Cartwright213**__: So, tell this guy that. What guy doesn't want to hear some girl likes him? You'll make his day and who knows, maybe you'll even bring them together…_

_**bassgirl17**__: a) I'm not sure he deserves her and b) what if she ends up hating me? _

_**Cartwright213**__: Who, Bronwyn? Why would she do that?_

_**bassgirl17**__: Maybe she doesn't want this guy to know her feelings…maybe she'll blame me if it all goes wrong. Maybe Tony doesn't really like her like I think she does._

_**Cartwright213**__: She doesn't seem like the type that would place blame on you, and you're wrong, I think Tony really does like her._

_**bassgirl17**__? How do you know that? You've never met her, or him…_

The creeping suspicion that Lucy actually knew Cartwright213 again entered her subconscious, but she quickly dismissed it. She and Cartwright had had so many conversations over the years, that she was sure he would be able to form an actual opinion about people he had never met.

_**Carwright213**__: I mean, you've mentioned them before, anyway, I think you're on the right track, but backtracking, why don't you think this Tony guy deserves her?_

_**bassgirl17**__: He's said some exceedingly crappy things about her in the past._

_**Cartwright213**__: Maybe everyone deserves a second chance. _

_**bassgirl17**__: Maybe…_

_**Cartwright213**__: Just think about it._

_**bassgirl17**__: I will. Thanks for listening…_

_**Cartwright213**__: Anytime. Good luck. Let me know how it works out._

_**bassgirl17**__: Thanks, I've got to go write an e-mail._

_**Cartwright213**__: C-ya._

Lucy signed into her e-mail account and quickly began typing a response to one snare playing Tony Clarke.

* * *

_To: TonyClarke_

_From: LucyKarate  
_

_Antony, Antony, Antony…_

_I see that not a lot has changed since I left you two my senior year. I know that you're confused right now, which means Bronwyn has to be feeling the same thing (times infinity)…so, the obvious question is there, WHY NOT JUST ASK HER YOURSELF???_

_While I appreciate you coming to me for advice, I think you already know what you have to do if you want an answer. First and foremost, decide what your feelings are for your Captain. Your true feelings. You know, the ones you probably buried somewhere deep down in April? The ones you felt when you saw her in August? Once you ascertain that, then you can go to Bronwyn and have an honest conversation. I know that you are capable of it. In fact, for most of last year, I rarely heard from my dear little Flueger and after some consideration, I realized that it was __**your**__ friendship that was probably causing it. So, I know that you are entirely aware of how to talk to little B – you may have forgotten the basics, but I bet once you start, it will be easy. _

_Finally, and this is LONG overdue, be a man, Tony. Apologize for starting those disgusting rumors about her and Spence in April. I know it was you, because who else could it be? If nothing else, then get whatever lame grudge you've been carrying around off your chest and tell her your sorry for kind of ruining her senior year. You dig? It's the least you can do._

_Oh, and feel free to call if you want to talk about any of this!_

_With all apparent sincerity,_

_Lucy_

* * *

Lucy sat back from her computer and promptly sent the e-mail. She wondered if Bronwyn and Tony would beat the odds, get over themselves, and finally admit that they were both hopelessly in love with the other. Sighing, Lucy wondered if she would have feelings like that again. Sam had been her first love, and would always have a special place in her heart, Wes had been fun to date, and Joe had also been amusing, but she hadn't had feelings like that in a long time. Bronwyn and Tony had so much tension and passion between them, Lucy had to admit she was a little jealous. Well, maybe not for all of the heartache they had been through, but she idly wished that there was someone in her own life who caused her to _feel _that much.

* * *

_AN: And there you go…I think this fits in nicely to the storyline and I enjoyed writing it! All the best from home!_

_(Totally random postscript – DCI posted an article about me and __**The Line**__ – look on my profile for the link – I'm so excited)._


	10. Surprise

_**AN: I must've listened to this song at least 3 times in a row, before this little story struck me. Since it's blatantly over 100 words, I've stuck it here.**_

_**If you don't like sap or fluff, then you might as well stop reading, 'cause that's all you're going to get.**_

_**I do own them.**_

* * *

**Surprise!**

"_If I was a flower growing wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.  
And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves._

_All I want is you, will you be my bride?  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side.  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea._

_If you were a river in the mountains tall,  
The rumble of your water would be my call.  
If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow  
Just as long as you were with me, let the cold winds blow._

_All I want is you, will you be my bride?  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side.  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea._

_If you were a wink, I'd be a nod  
If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.  
If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug  
And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug_

_All I want is you, will you be my bride?  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side.  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea."_

_**- All I Want is You, Barry Louis Polisar**_

* * *

"What do you think, my sweet honey B? Make me the happiest man in the world?"

"I think – yes!"

**oOo**

Bronwyn thought back to that moment, looking down at the small stone sparkling brilliantly on her left hand, and still didn't believe it was reality. She asked, "What do you think he's planning?"

"I have no clue. Really, I don't. It could be anything."

The wedding day had dawned a bit humid, but otherwise, perfect spring weather. The redhead, resplendent in shimmering white, had no clue what her intended had planned, but two weeks ago he had promised her something truly special for their wedding day. She had laughed him off, telling him that marrying him was all she really needed, but deep down, she was secretly pleased at his vow… She knew that big gestures weren't typically his thing, and that was okay. Maybe some girls had to have the expensive jewellery and flowers, but when it came to what really mattered, her fiancé was always there for her.

**oOo**

"Do you take this man…?"

"I do."

"Do you take this woman…?"

"I do."

The newly wedded couple looked radiantly at each other and headed down the aisle, hand in hand. Privately, he swept a stray red curl out of her face and whispered, "Can you believe it?"

She wiped a tear away, and kissed his hand, answering, "No."

**oOo**

Minutes later, after happy pictures, congratulations and well wishes, the couple was ready to exit the church and head over to their reception. Gathering her train in one hand, and clasping tightly to her new husband's hand in the other, the pair opened the church doors.

At that moment, on the street in front of the church, a large mass of drummers and horn players – various members of the wedding party included – kicked off a rousing and memorable cadence.

Bronwyn's eyes widened and she started laughing merrily - one of his favorite sounds in the world.

"I thought we could walk, Mrs. Clarke."

"I would like nothing better, Mr. Clarke."

The duo strolled down the stairs, to the front of the group, and started out to their reception site – a restaurant close to the church. While the photographer snapped madly, traffic stopped and people came out of stores to watch the procession of the makeshift marching band with the strangely attired drum majors at the front of it. When a policeman pulled up to write a citation for a number of civic disturbances, he was quickly detained by guests of the happy couple and invited to the reception for a drink or two…

…but the pair only had eyes for each other and were completely oblivious to the chaos they were causing.


	11. Plane Letter

_AN: I was going back through my stories recently and since my muse for **Major Pain**__ is hiding out somewhere, I decided to make this addition to **Art of Sound**: Chapter One._

_A little backstory…I started this tradition when I was sixteen. Whenever a friend goes on a long journey or big trip, that friend is given a letter. What began as a serious and sentimental bit of correspondence has transformed into a silly and random quiz that is looked forward to well before the person even leaves for their journey._

_I decided to share it here, in case, well, you wanted to carry on the tradition for yourself. This is the basic outline…_

* * *

_**Plane Letter to Bronwyn**_

_**(created by Megan and Meredith)  
(mix CD also enclosed)  
(Pixy stx also included)  
(P.S. Meredith's tank tops better be returned in good condition!!)  
**_

_Dearest Bronwyn,_

_We hope this letter will last you at least through the take-off and who knows? Maybe some of these things will come true. Text us when you land so we know you're safe. Pre-band camp won't be the same without you, but we're very proud to call you our friend! Show those other kids what Brookwood is all about.  
_

_And let the quiz begin:_

**1. When Bronwyn is Pasadena she will…**

a. Inexplicably run into Drew, make up with him, drive to Vegas, and get married – becoming Mrs. Captain Bronwyn Strauss-Flueger.

b. Become a member of the Rose Court

c. Inexplicably run into Tony, tell him what she really thinks of him, fire him from the BHS drumline, and proceed to have a kick ass season!

d. Be 'discovered,' permanently move to LA, and star in an upcoming WB television show.

e. Be called upon to use her mad percussive skills and step up to somehow become the 10th member of a World Class snare line

f. Transfer to USC and start college early.

g. Purple.

h. Get a weird roommate, not sleep for a week, and roll into band camp as a zombie.

i. Meet a new guy who is somehow NOT affiliated with marching band, and finally start a normal relationship.

j. Be involved in a high speed car chase.

k. Form an impromptu parade.

l. Get delayed in Vegas and win big at slots.

m. Admit that there is no DCI Intern program, and that this is an elaborate attempt to get back at Tony, and be checked in to a 'recovery' program for mental issues.

n. Meet an agent, sell her life story, and have it made into a movie!

o. Meet various celebrities and impressive them with her paradiddles.

p. Get invited to a movie premiere (you cannot wear a drum on the red carpet!!)

q. Write a new cadence which sounds a lot like California by Phantom Planet.

r. Dye her hair blonde a la La Lohan.

**While at home, Megan will no doubt…**

1. Plan the greatest prank of all time for band camp

2. Be such a drill sergeant that by the time Bronwyn gets back from Pasadena, the entire band will have learned the halftime show, thus making the week of band camp one of relaxation and rest.

3. Get weirder tan lines than last year.

4. Attempt to do reading for any of the three AP classes she's already behind in.

5. Adopt a puppy.

6. Go to the zoo.

7. Regret her decision to be a Band-Aid for Mr. Izzo.

8. Attempt to break her record of free movies seen in one day.

9. Get over her fear of singing in public, and audition for the Fall musical.

10. Break yet another pair of sunglasses.

**Also residing near Brookwood, Meredith will probably…**

a. Kick Dana's ass.

b. Break Dana's arm so that she can't twirl for the season. (Only kidding!)

c. Go crazy trying to figure out which coordinated ensembles her section is required to wear for the rest of the season.

d. Come up with horrible combinations of clothes just to make the other sections laugh.

e. Get arm muscles Chuck Norris would be proud of.

f. Get bruises that Chuck Norris would also be proud of.

g. Kick the ass of Chuck Norris.

h. Become the featured twirly person around the soloist.

i. Get bored, and fly to Pasadena for the week to keep Bronwyn company.

j. Take advantage of a freshman.

k. Create a virtual scrapbook masterpiece.

l. Go to Costco and stock up on enough supplies to last for a week for her roommates at band camp.

m. Finally come up with a skit for the Guard that is not lame.

n. Finally ask out the cute pizza delivery boy that we keep calling.

**Wherever Tony is, he is most likely…**

a. Kicking himself for not taking Bronwyn to Prom when he had the chance.

b. Plotting how to best kick Spence's ass.

c. Trying to work up the courage to ask Bronwyn if she'll let him be Co-Captain.

d. Keeping on being the same bitter Tony.

e. Coming to his senses that Bronwyn is the far superior Captain and seek her out in Pasadena to tell her just that.

f. Admiting that 'marching corps' this summer was all an elaborate attempt to cover up the fact that he was actually working in the Ice Capades.

_That's all for now..._

_Be safe and wear sunscreen ya fair skinned ginger!  
_

_M + M_

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked – it's random I know – but I needed to write something fun!!_

_Feel free to add your own options to any of the answers. I bet you can come up with some funny ones._

_Did I mention I have links to my Line mini-movies on my profile?_


	12. Sound of Music

_AN: Sometimes, I write weird scenes, this is one of those scenes. Post Line…_

**The Sound of Music**

"_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage_

_For fate to turn the light on…_

_Your life, little girl, is an empty page_

_That men will want to write on._

_You are sixteen going on seventeen_

_Baby, it's time to think_

_Better beware, be canny and careful_

_Baby, you're on the brink._

_You need someone older and wiser_

_Telling you what to do,_

_I am seventeen going on eighteen_

_I'll take care of you.  
_

_I am sixteen going on seventeen_

_I know that I'm naive_

_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet_

_And willingly I believe_

_I am sixteen going on seventeen_

_Innocent as a rose_

_Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies_

_What do I know of those?_

_Totally unprepared am I..._

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared am I_

_Of things beyond my ken._

_I need someone older and wiser_

_Telling me what to do,_

_You are seventeen going on eighteen_

_I'll depend on you."_

_**-Sixteen Going On Seventeen, Sound of Music**_

"I can't believe you're making me watching this."

"The _Sound of Music_ happens to be an awesome film!" Lucy argued in response.

"So, let me get this straight, you, Lucy Karate, actually enjoy musicals?"

The girl in question took a deep breath and admitted, "Yes. I know it's shocking, but I totally and completely do…and if you tell anyone on my Line, I will have to kill you."

Sam waited a beat and then confirmed, "Seriously?"

Lucy looked away, as her cheeks pinked and answered, "Hey, you're the first guy I've ever told. Mandy and Gina know, but that's about it."

"Is that why you always hide your iPod?"

"Maybe…"

Desperate to change the subject, Lucy grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, drowning out Sam's not so great attempt to hide his laughter, and continued coolly, "This just so happens to be one of my favorite scenes."

Resisting the urge to sing along, Lucy settled in, and leaned back, content to watch. A few minutes into the scene, Sam jammed the pause button on Liesl and Rolf who were prancing the gazebo, and said plainly, "This song isn't so bad."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, he does have a point."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"C'mon, it may be a little outdated and oldfashioned, but Rolf is just looking out for Liesel – he's older, he has more life experience."

"Sam, I hate to break it to you, but Rolf ends up going with the Nazi's."

The snare drummer looked down, but continued his argument, "What? Wouldn't you ever depend on me?"

Lucy tried to hold back a laugh and then burst into hysteric giggles, finally replying, "I hate to break it to you, but me and dear Liesl don't have a lot in common."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I may be sixteen going on seventeen, but I am not totally unprepared to face a world of men – I've been around dudes for the last three years. I don't think I'm all that naïve."

Sam tried to hold back his look of disappointment, so Lucy cuddled up to him and added shyly, "But I don't mind you looking out for me, after all, you are seventeen going on eighteen."

* * *

_AN: Maybe you've noticed (then again, maybe it's egotistical of me to think you have noticed), but I'm taking a bit of a break from the ole' MB genre. I can't force Major Pain right now, but will come back to it when I feel I can do a better job._

_On a random side note, goldnote has promised me a surprise / bonus chapter of The Season, which I'll post as soon as I get it._


	13. Untitled

**_AN: I love me some 'Kast. They are super talented and sing a lot about my hometown Atlanta. Inspiration for this? Maybe a little homesick here away from the States on Thanksgiving…  
_**

"_Music makes the world go round  
where it goes (where it goes)…  
Ya just don't know (ya' just don't know)  
My heart is like a marching band  
I'm a fan in the stands  
Yes, I am and I'm hollerin 'hey baby'  
Sayin' 'hey baby.'_

_So baby please don't leave me  
Don't you go (don't you go)  
Baby no, no, no (baby no, no, no)  
My heart is like a marching band  
I'm a fan in the stands  
Yes I am and I'm hollerin 'hey baby'  
Sayin' 'hey baby.'"_

_**- Morris Brown, Outkast**_

Lucy Karate put her pen down and stretched in the confining square footage of her dorm room. Finals were around the corner, and she should be studying. Her first semester was going well, but most assuredly, college wasn't what she thought it was going to be. It had been a difficult transition from a relatively small population where she knew her place to the intimidating numbers of a large state school. She had finally figured herself out…sort of…

Saturdays were especially tough…

From her dorm room, she could hear the sounds of the marching band…the drum line… Without defining herself as a member of the section, who was she? As summer had transitioned to fall, she relearned what was important, made new friends, and studied hard.

Still…

She didn't regret her decision not to march. It had almost been made for her – with many of the top percussionists matriculating to the school, she didn't really have a hope of joining the elite. However, her fingers twitched, and for a moment, she longed to pick up a pair of mallets again – to crash a cymbal – to…

Looking down, she watched as they marched by, and she spotted a familiar face, Spence…

She had been meaning to call him since arriving on campus in August, but never had.

_He's probably busy with marching…_

Turning her attention back to her books, she sighed heavily, and tried to block out the sounds she used to create what seemed a lifetime ago.

_AN: Mostly-autobiographical…_


	14. Luggage

_AN: I wrote this essay for a column I have on Drum Corps Planet. I'm actually posting it on fanfic a week before it goes up over on DCP (shh! don't tell). I'd love it if you answered the question at the end._

**

* * *

**

**An Unlikely Lesson**

I deliberated for some time about what amazing and unique topic my first article would cover. Then, late one night it suddenly occurred to me – luggage! (And to a greater extent, the cousins in the baggage family of Garment Bag, Hat Box, Duffle, and Backpack). Now, I'm sure those of you reading this column are scratching your heads wondering why I would choose such an unassuming inanimate object to discuss in a marching band article. I encourage you to stay with me, dear reader, and I think I'll help you understand why there are some unavoidable (and often hidden) universal lessons that come from a summer of touring or a fall full of away games and competitions.

As you're undoubtedly already aware (or perhaps you've heard the following phrase too many times to count) a lot of what you learn on the field "will help you later in life." All clichés and generalizations aside, at some point in the future you will recognize the greatness and reality of all the hours you spent with the activity. And, as I recently discovered, not all of those lessons are right there in black and white. However, I realize that while you're sweating in the hot sun marching at a tempo that you never thought possible, you're probably _not_ contemplating how that particular moment will impact the rest of the your life. More likely, you're thinking that you'd really like something to drink, for the temperature to be about ten degrees cooler, or for your instrument to weigh absolutely nothing. Fortunately, today's lesson is not really one of those bigger picture kind of analogies. It's about the basics of packing, plain and simple.

So I ask you to sit back a moment and take yourself to last summer, last year, or for current marching arts students, last weekend. You were probably sitting in your room or apartment and looking at the sheer volume of _stuff_ that had to be packed into a very small bag – because, after all, that's all you were allowed. First and foremost? No doubt, the collective parts of your uniform. Whether you realize it or not, you were most likely doing a bit of prioritizing, organizing, and something I like to call, "belonging management." Because, of course, the one thing that matters beyond all others is that you have a complete and, bonus points here, clean uniform to perform in. Once the uniform (and all the parts that belong to it) is accounted for, you can begin packing everything else that you could possibly need – maybe it's extra uniform parts, because you know as well as I do, that the freshman or newbie in your section is notorious for forgetting his gloves. Or perhaps you live in a strange part of the country where any (and all) kinds of weather have been known to occur and you're just preparing yourself for the inevitable. Or maybe you have an exceedingly long bus ride ahead and, being wonderful you, have elected yourself entertainment manager for the trip. No matter what the occasion, whatever is packed is ultimately _your_ responsibility. So, you pack and repack, and somehow manage to cram everything that was scattered around your room in this small piece of baggage. Congratulations – you've gained a new life skill and one that you might not appreciate until later in life. One never knows…the next time you use your amazing packing skills may be for one of life's monumental moments – preparing to go away to a college dorm room, your first apartment, or, in my case, moving everything you own to another country!

Now, as there's going to be a lot of packing and repacking throughout the season, your aptitude with luggage is going to vastly improve. You'll find what you thought you needed was all wrong, and what you needed the most, you forgot at home or on the bus or had to buy along the way, but somehow you made it through – dirty laundry and all. At the end of the day, packing becomes an automatic gesture that you take for granted, like brushing your teeth or putting your instrument safely away. Unfortunately, eventually there is going to come a point where it's time to unpack your uniform and all your personal accoutrement (a fancy way of saying, 'junk') for the last time. You're going to find stuff long forgotten in the depths of your bag: a piece of paper scrawled with a hilarious late night game of hangman, sheet music from the beginning of the season, a program from your first competition, three kinds of glitter nail polish, a CD full of contraband performances and cadences, a spare AA battery, stick tape, valve oil, broken reeds, a missing glove, a practice pad, a Polaroid from the infamous "monsoon" performance, a clean pair of black socks, a filthy pair of black socks, a receipt for any number of the countless energy drinks you've consumed, a broken shoelace, a wadded up and smelly poncho, your missing spat, glow sticks, a piece of gum, a packet of Emergen-C, a note from that guy you had a crush on weeks ago and now want nothing to do with, a wrapper from a late night stop at Subway… It is here that I would ask you to take a moment to _really_ look at this collective stuff before you chuck it into the garbage can. The sad fact about marching band, no matter which level you participate on, is that there is going to be a definite end. These bits and particles are the making of a season. This detritus is the tangible portion of the show you were a part of – reminders of the hours and sweat and tears spent in the sun and cold.

Oh darn, and here I promised that I wasn't going to make this about the "bigger picture…" But the next time you gingerly duct tape your hat box, cram your sweaty uniform into an already ripping garment bag, or pray that the strap that is holding your backpack together won't come apart for just one more trip, just remember what's in that bag, and all that it stands for.

_Courtney "My Suitcases Have Exploded" Brandt_

_Dubai, UAE_

* * *

_AN: I would love to know the most random thing you find in your bag at the end of the season..._


	15. Rock Show

_It was a warm February day in SoCal. Came up with this idea for Julia. And yes, I'm switching back to third person – I can't even keep up with myself. It's kind of a prequel, sort of, and crossover stuff is fun._

_I'm working on a Lucy one-shot, but this one was more forthcoming…_

_AN: I do own the characters._

* * *

**The Girl At The Rock Show**

_Black and white picture of her on my wall  
__I waited for her call,  
__She always kept me waiting.  
__And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance  
__Because she kept me waiting._

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
__She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
__She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
__Everything's better when she's around  
__I can't wait til her parents go out of town  
__I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

_**- Blink 182, Rock Show**_

Julia McCoy was slightly nervous as she packed up her glitter pink drum set (complete with double bass pedal). Tonight was her first real gig and she figured it was normal to have butterflies in her stomach. Of course, there was a difference between delicate butterflies and the giant vampire bats that were currently running amok around her insides.

_There's nothing to worry about…_

Yeah, right.

_What do you mean?_

Do you know how few girl drum set players there are? Everyone's attention is going to be focused on _me_! What if I screw up? What if, somehow, inexplicably, my drum sticks go flying out into the audience and hit someone in the face and they lose an eye and then we get sued?! It will be all _my_ fault.

_Wow, you need to lay off the Red Bull. _

But what if???

_OK, Little Miss The World Revolves Around Me, then just don't let it get to you. Think of all the publicity it would bring Jared in Shorts. So, forget all this negative energy and go out there and just rock! (…and hold on tightly to those sticks…)_

The blue-eyed blonde knew she didn't really have anything to worry about. The club was small and it was an all ages show at which they were the opening act. So, the reality of anyone actually even being there to care (or get hit with a stray stick) was pretty remote. Still…the nagging doubt was in the back of the percussionists head. She'd taken enough lessons to know that she could keep time, and even had a little bit of what she liked to think was her own style, but what would happen if she met the other drummers from the other bands backstage? How would they treat her? Would they ignore her? What if they were mean? The sophomore only had a few hours until she would to find out.

* * *

"Mom, no, I'm sure you don't need to come. No, I know that you and Dad support me and the band. It's okay!" Julia called as she walked out of the house, minutes after finishing packing up the equipment and putting the finishing touches on her make-up. Her band mate, Kat ("Don't ever call me Katherine")'s older brother, Trent, had volunteered (er, been volunteered) to help move much of the equipment over to the club, 28 Steps, and generally be responsible for carting the pair around for the evening. He was currently a sophomore at UC Long Beach, and, as older brothers went, was generally a nice guy. He and Kat had moved past their awkward not liking each other phase – mostly because now that Trent was in college he wasn't around to annoy her friend most of the time. 

Kat gave Julia a once over and said, "Nice ensemble, McCoy."

It's that the older girl didn't already know _exactly_ what the sophomore was going to wear – they had been discussing their options since they had booked the gig – but it still was good to hear the words out loud. Julia looked down at her camouflage capris, uniquely slashed black tank top, L.A.M.B. hoodie, tastefully glam make up, camo wristbands, and felt good, at least about how she looked.

"Let's go!" a satisfied Kat called out, when everything was packed in.

Rolling up to the club, Julia literally had to jam her hands in the pockets of her hoodie so that no one would see them shaking. In addition to her barely under control nerves at playing a real gig, the growing crush she had on her band mate, Roman was not helping the situation. The blonde had already spotted the _Jared in Shorts_ bass player when they pulled up and was unsure at how exactly to act or deal with her growing feelings. However, Julia was glad for the small miracle that she was the drummer – she wasn't sure if she could deal with playing live and having Roman's dark eyes on her at the same time.

They arrived so early to the club, that it was practically still light out, but Kat had wanted to make sure there was ample time to get a decent sound check. It was one of the things that Julia admired about Kat – even though they were playing at a small venue to probably almost no crowd, she was still all business. What started out as something fun in a basement, with Kat's big dreams, was turning into something more and sometimes Julia wasn't sure if she was going to be able to live up to the hype.

It took Julia longer than the rest of the band to get set, because well, she had a drum set. When everything was in place, Julia was glad they had enough time to relax for a few minutes before the show started. She went backstage into the "room" that the club had allowed for the performing bands – basically nothing more than a small closet with some chairs – a far cry from the 'Green room' atmosphere Julia's crazy imagination had come up with. However, they at least had bottles of water, which Julia gratefully accepted from Petey, who commented, "I wonder when the other bands are going arrive."

Julia, after seeing the full set up and the audience that was starting to trickle in, somehow got more nervous, and she wasn't even sure she was capable of responding to Petey's easy small talk. The _Jared in Shorts_ drummer was saved when Kat rushed into the backstage area, an excited grin on her face. Tossing her wild black curls aside, she said, "This seems to be our lucky night! It seems that one of the kids from _Mulholland Creek_ decided to grace us with our presence this evening."

Petey and Julia looked at each other – equal shocked and quizzical expressions on their faces – this was good news, right?

Kat continued in an exasperated voice, "They're going to film us!"

Roman came in, and an uncharacteristic exited tone, said, "I just heard the news!"

Kat was practically jumping up and down, "We're going to end up on screen and then someone's going to sign us! This is the best night ever!"

Julia felt herself getting caught up in the moment, but then found herself approaching maximum nervousness velocity. Like to the point that she might actually get sick…which was weird because she hadn't been thrown up in years. Her current streak was four years.

While her band mates got caught up hypothesizing the possibilities of having a nationally televised show present could do for them. Breathing heavily, Julia ducked outside the club. While the air wasn't 'clear' per se (this wsa L.A., after all), it was easier to breathe than inside the small room. She tucked her hands in her hoodie again – they were definitely shaking and she had no idea how to stop them.

"Nervous?"

Julia looked up and into the dark eyes of someone that was a spitting image of a young Johnny Depp. All thoughts of _Mulholland Creek_, Roman, and being nervous flew out of Julia's head.

"N-no," Julia stammered, sounding the exact opposite.

"Don't be," he flicked the cigarette he was smoking to the ground and stepped on it with his dark and scuffed Doc Martens.

Julia racked her mind for anything to say to the obviously cool and gorgeous guy standing next to her, but came up completely empty. Kat interrupted Julia's inability for small talk again by slamming open the backstage door, grabbing her band mate and saying, "Jul-i-A! I've been looking for you everywhere! We're going on _now_."

Rubbing the goatee on his chin, Dark and Mysterious grinned and chimed in, "Yeah, Julia, you wouldn't want to miss it."

Julia scowled at the guy who had no right to talk to her like he knew her. Rather than apologize or offer his own name, he smiled, nodded at the girls, and headed over to the parking lot.

As Kat was dragging her along, she asked, "Do you know that guy?"

Julia responded honestly, "Never seen him before in my life."

"Well, maybe he's with the show…"

"Show?"

"Ju-li-A! Remember _Mulholland Creek_?"

Had just those few words from Dark and Mysterious scrambled her brains?! He was just a cute guy. However, Julia was grateful that the Universe had sent her such a nice looking distraction. Mere minutes later, the blonde was parked behind her drum set, looking timidly out into the still growing crowd, trying not to focus on the lights from the cameras and the direction they were pointed in – the stage!

_Must not screw up, must pretend like I've been doing this my whole life. Must not rush the tempo…_

Julia looked up and realized that the whole band was looking at her and for a single terrified moment she wondered why they were all looking at her.

_Oh yeah…_

Holding her sticks aloft, like every drummer she knew was born to do; everything clicked into place and Julia confidently clicked off, "1, 2, 3, 4!" and pressing down on her bass drum pedal simultaneous with hitting the ride cymbal, for the song "I Will Rock Your Face!"

Julia quickly got in the zone with the songs. When Kat and Roman started their acoustic song she realized that the set was already half over. Her part of this song was pretty low key, so Julia was able to take a moment and look at the audience. Surprisingly, she had been so intent on her music, that she didn't even realize a crowd had actually kind of formed and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sure enough, there were plenty of people from her high school there – both Kat and Roman were popular among certain circles and since it was an all ages show, everyone could attend, not just those in the senior class. Julia's blue grey eyes kept looking, not really for anyone in particular – maybe for someone who looked vaguely like a record or label representative…but there were none except…and then Julia had to look away. Without meaning to she had found herself locking eyes with the guy from outside the club. She actually was so shocked he had caught her eye that she found she couldn't look away. He flashed a grin and that was enough to cause Julia to look away, blushing.

_What is going on with me?_

Usually, Julia was the consummate flirt. There was nothing she wouldn't do or say when it came to the male gender. Some girls were born with it, and Julia, it seemed had been boy crazy from the beginning. However, since joining _Jared in Shorts_, it was only recent developments with Roman that had caused her to question whether or not he was going to like her…and now this other guy.

_What gives?_

Julia snapped back to attention long enough to finish the song. The audience cheered and clapped appreciatively. The drum set player built up her confidence enough to sneak a look back in young Johnny's direction. He was, again, looking at her and smiling…the same smile that knocked her off balance from before.

_Why does he keep doing that? Is there something on my face? Am I playing weird?_

Julia focused seriously concentrating on the next three songs, and tried to forget about Johnny, who as it turned out, was still helping her forget that there were cameras from a nationally televised show in the audience. It was easy enough, until the band was standing for their final audience applause. Dark and Mysterious was nowhere to be seen.

_Not so brave, are you now, guy?_

However, part of Julia was a little disappointed – she had really nailed the last three songs and had busted out some of her technically most difficult and coolest sounding licks. Finally, the club DJ brought up some recorded music and it was the bands cue to get off the stage so that the next band could get on. Julia had some help from some of the guys who worked at the club to get her pink drum set off stage. Wiping her sweaty brow, she stopped backstage for a moment.

"Good job out there tonight."

"Thanks," Julia was so tired – the rush of adrenaline from the show that had started when Kat had picked her up was finally ending, and all the energy – her everything – had been put into the show. She didn't even bother to see who was talking to her.

"I especially liked your triplet break during the third or fourth song," the guy next to her commented.

Julia looked over and was shocked to see the Johnny Depp look alike standing next to her, but managed to say, "Th-thanks."

_What was he doing backstage?_

"By the way, Julia, my name is Jameson. I'm a drummer, too."

He stuck out his hand and Julia gave him a quick once over while shaking his hand, taking in his casual yet cool black polo and distressed jeans. It was then that she also noticed he had similar wristbands to her own. It also occurred to her that her name had never sounded so awesome…

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Jameson replied, "Hope you can stick around to see 24 Hour Bug – we're on last."

Julia tried to play it as cool as she knew how, especially given the fact that she didn't even have her own driver's license, she really had no control whether or not she would get to stay, "I'll try."

Kat came up on Julia's other side, flushing prettily, "Hey, J, we have to go sign some release forms for the show."

Julia looked longingly at the guy next to her, and asked, "See you around?"

"Looking forward to it."

Dark brown eyes held Julia's blue ones again, and Julia practically forgot her own name…but walked away, smiling at her earlier concern that the other drummers were going to be mean to her...

* * *

_AN: Ummm…this little story is in honor of me and Hubs, we both got SUPER sick this past week while on vacation. I wanted it to be up for V-Day, but illness/book stuff got in the way._ _Not sure how is will exactly play into the Crossing storyline yet..._


	16. Strong Enough

_AN: When I heard this song again, for the first time in a long time, I knew I had to adapt it to one of my couples. Then, last night I knew where I could add it. It goes along with **The Line Up – Chapter 7**, although in the time line of my fictional world this would take place in the spring of their Junior year (very near to **Bittersweet Seventeen/Walking Away**)._

_Reposted here and great news to share - I've got awesome artwork for this scene. Check out my profile for the link - I'm very excited with how it turned out.  
_

_I do own the characters._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Extended Version**

"_God, I feel like hell tonight.  
Tears of rage I cannot fight.  
I'd be the last to help you understand –  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_Nothing's true and nothing's right,  
So let me be alone tonight.  
'Cause you can't change the way I am,  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_Lie to me.  
I promise I'll believe.  
Lie to me…  
But please don't leave._

_I have a face I cannot show.  
I make the rules up as I go.  
It's try and love me if you can,  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_When I've shown you that I just don't care  
When I'm throwing punches in the air –  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand  
Will you be strong enough to be my man?"_

_**- Sheryl Crow, Strong Enough**_

It's not that Bronwyn Flueger pictured her relationship with Drew O'Malley lasting forever – it was just that she never saw the end coming. So, when it came crashing to a magnificent halt one blustery day in April, she was totally floored and completely unsure what to do next. The redhead had never been in a relationship, so this was her first break up. All alone in her car, she only had sad songs on her iPod and second hand experiences from friends to go on.

Part of her wanted to turn around and go back – pound on his door and demand that he _beg_ to take her back.

Part of her was convinced that she had heard wrong, and that this was all some big misunderstanding – a bad dream she would wake up from.

Another part of her wondered why she had even bothered dating him in the first place. If she had known the pain was going to be this bad, why should she have even started a relationship at all?

But the biggest part of her was stuck – wondering what to do next.

She couldn't go home and didn't want to. Her parents weren't expecting her until the following morning anyway. Coming home this late at night would raise familial eyebrows and potentially restrict her ability to stay overnight with other college friends in the future. She was heartbroken, but still realistic.

And his timing was simply perfect, she noted sarcastically. Spring Break had spread the students of the district far and wide across the U.S. and the world. Her support system was in a beach house far away.

After the young Miss Flueger had exhausted her phonebook, realizing that indeed, literally _everyone_ was away, she silently drove past the familiar grounds of Brookwood High School and, without thinking her actions through, turned into the back parking lot. The band room and its close familiarity called to her. Tucking a pair of drumsticks under her arm, she fiddled with the stolen keys from a misguided session of Truth or Dare from the past fall season. Looking around, she noted how the wind picked up, then scurried inside before the rain started.

At least Nature was currently agreeing with her.

In a trance, she found her way to the percussion room and easily, confidently, set up the snare stand with her beloved instrument and realized that inanimate objects could never leave you.

In the quiet stillness of the Brookwood band room, Drew O'Malley seemed very, very far away.

Tapping out eighth notes to get warmed up, Bronwyn closed her eyes and let the beats and rhythms take her away. They took her far enough away that she didn't notice the tears streaming down her face, or that someone else had entered the room.

As she finished off a roll, a voice from behind her remarked, "Remind me never to piss you off, B."

The girl let out a choked scream – was it Drew? Had he followed her here? Was he going to tell her it was all a big mistake? When she turned around to a familiar and very unexpected figure, she had to look away as the disappointment washed over her. Willing her hands stop shaking, she questioned harshly, "What are you doing here? I thought you had gone camping."

The young man took a step back. It was rare to hear a bitter (_disappointed?_) tone from his friend and he instantly wondered what had gotten into her? He finally managed to find his voice and stated, "I got your message and figured you might come here."

Has she really called him? What had made her think to do that? Yes, they were friends, but had slightly drifted apart as the indoor season had recently come to a close. Feeling even more insecure than when she started, she murmured, "I…well, I'm sorry I bothered you."

Sensing her hesitation, Tony pressed on and moved closer to the girl and the drum. Ever since her birthday a short time ago, he had been struggling with a variety of random feelings related to his friend. Coming here tonight had been an instant reaction. He asked, "You okay? You didn't make a lot of sense in your voicemail."

Bronwyn closed her eyes and instantly saw Drew, trying to be nice, trying to make it easy for her when he ended their relationship over a year and a half for the possibility of some girl in his apartment complex. Tears leaked out again.

"Bronwyn?"

The concern in Tony's voice combined with the use of her real name was too much. The dam burst and she began sobbing – unable to hold back her emotions. She was only vaguely aware that Tony had put his arms around her and was telling her everything was going to be okay, stroking her hair and holding her tight.

Some time later, Bronwyn finally was able to draw in a normal breath, but was stuck with the inability to look Tony Clarke in the face. He had always seen her as a drummer, one of the guys, and now, she had completely revealed her worst. It hadn't been intentional, or planned, or anything she had wanted him to see, but the thing was, she honestly did feel better. If she had tried to keep her feelings in one second longer, she would've literally exploded.

And somehow, she knew, deep down, that he would never reveal what had happened here tonight.

Wiping the last of her tears away with the tissue Tony had magically produced, she leaned back against the auxiliary cabinet. Her fellow snare drummer leaned next to her, and she was grateful that she at least was spared having to make eye contact with him.

"So, Drew, huh?"

"You guessed?"

"Unless they've somehow cancelled our drum line for next season, I can't think of anything that would make you _that_ upset, Flueger."

Smiling a watery grin, Bronwyn knew he was trying to remind her of what was really important. So what if Tony was a poor excuse for a girlfriend? At least he was there.

Inside, Tony was strangely elated. Although he struggled to keep his expression one of concern and support, it was difficult. So it was with extreme difficulty that he asked the question, "What happened?" without a full grin on his face.

He shouldn't have been surprised when muffled sniffling was the response.

Tony hadn't interacted with his friend's ex-boyfriend that much, but knew it had been a matter of time until something happened while he was away at school. So they sat in silence, until Tony's fingers – itching to stroke Bronwyn's hair again, found their way to a spare pair of drumsticks and beat up Real Feel pad.

"Can you stay awhile?"

There was no place he would rather be. Instead she heard his response, "Yeah, why not?"

And so, the night passed – drumming, remembering silly moments from previous years, and talking about the season ahead. Nothing was ever said again of Bronwyn's break up.

***

In school on the Monday following Spring Break, when everyone was comparing tans and stories from their week apart – Bronwyn Flueger smiled bravely through it all. Her section mate and the only witness to her painful evening, had to admire her strength – she didn't play the part of the drama queen forcing everyone to pay attention to her. Instead, she asked questions and giggled over the tales.

Catching her eye as they walked out of the band room, Tony looked down and was about to tell her how much he admired her spirit when he saw her familiar blue-gray eyes follow their band director's to the notice board – as he tacked up the announcement that drum line auditions were the following week…

* * *

_AN: Dedicated to Nick – and our 4 years of mistiming._


	17. Along the Way

_AN: Yay – as an un-birthday present to you, and a early birthday present for me, here's a short story for all. Sorry I've been away these past few months, I'm hard at work on some original fiction and it's taking all my time and energy.  
_

_This is also written a bit out of the timeline, and would fall in at the end of __**Art of Music**__. At least, I'm currently picturing this as a postscript to the (anticipated) finished project…some extra dialogue from two of my favorite characters.  
_

_I do own the characters._

_

* * *

  
_

**Along The Way**

_They made up their minds,__  
And they started packing…  
They left before the sun came up that day.  
An exit to eternal summer slacking,__  
But where were they going__  
Without ever knowing the way?_

_And when the car broke down  
__They started walking,  
Where were they going without ever knowing the way?  
Anyone could see  
The road that they walk on is paved in gold  
And it's always summer, they'll never get cold  
They'll never get hungry  
They'll never get old and gray  
You can see their shadows  
Wandering off somewhere  
They won't make it home  
But they really don't care  
They wanted the highway  
They're happy there today…  
_

_**- The Way, Fastball**_

I put my hand over Tony's as we sped south, away from Indianapolis and the crazy blur of a summer, which was already fading like a dream… I wouldn't trade any of it in – not one second, but it was such an abrupt end to things. As it stood, we were already late to join our college's drum line. We were starting over, ready to pay our dues – this time, both as members of the bass line, which I was looking forward to. Although snare would forever be my favorite, after being intimately acquainted with the particular percussive instrument for the better part of three months (and really, three years), I was ready for a change. The thought that we were hurtling towards and unknown future was a bit scary…even for me, triumphant Lady Captain of the Cadettes.

We had planned to drive home together since the beginning of the summer. Although we had no idea how the season itself was going to go – our plans had always been the thing that had kept me going. No matter how bad things had been, the thought of a long trip with my best friend kept me going.

There would be time later to dissect – to share all the intimate stories and inside jokes from our summer apart – the things we could talk about that couldn't be discussed in the back of a bus, or while we were about to pass out after a long day on the field. For now, I just felt comforted to be in Tony's presence.

"Do you feel like we missed anything?" I asked.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, technically, the summer between your senior year of high school and freshman year of college is supposed to be all no responsibilities and going to the pool every day."

Tony considered, and then replied, "No offense, B, but I think we would've gotten bored after the first week."

He was right. Furthermore, the summer had been a continuing lesson that any person could really live on very little. I knew Megan was already in touch with her roommate and they were color coordinating their dorm room, but after sleeping on a gymnasium floor or bus seat for so many nights, I was just looking forward to a real bed – no matter what the comforter looked like.

Also, I rather liked not being able to dwell on the fact that life as I knew it – the relative safety of the Brookwood drum line – was no longer waiting for me in the fall. Having been so busy with being a Cadette and simultaneously missing the crap out of Tony, I hadn't really considered the subject until now. I wasn't worried about classes, or finding new friends, but I was concerned how everything new would impact my relationship with my boyfriend. I was good at dating Tony in the confines of high school, but what would happen now that there were almost no restrictions?

He squeezed my hand, "It's going to be fine. You'll see – just think, we have a new show to learn and a new Line to get to know."

I was quiet a few minutes, humming along to the radio, before I said, "You think they're doing okay?"

The great thing about Tony, was that, after marching next to him and spending so many countless hours near each other, I rarely needed to clarify or explain myself. Even after a few months apart, he knew what I was talking about.

"They're fine."

"You promise?"

"Do you think Spence would let them be any different?"

"No." I didn't always like it when he was right; I wanted him to tell me that there was no way the Line was surviving without us. That somehow they had spontaneously combusted and were waiting for our return. I knew it wasn't true, but I still wanted to think it was possible.

"So what do you think of the show?"

"It'll do," I answered, not quite ready to let go of 'Of the Sea.'

Somehow, we had both managed to get copies of the book for the halftime show. While it wasn't necessarily DCI standard stuff, and I could grudgingly admit it was still going to be a fun time learning. Ironically, we would be performing to bigger crowds as members of State's Line than we had during the Finals not even twenty-four hours before.

Speaking of which… It seemed like a good as time as any to discuss the results of World Championships.

"So, Clarke…"

"Yes, Flueger?"

* * *

_AN: I heard this song a while back and to me it just stood out as inspiration for this scene.  
_

_When Somewei and I actually finish AOM I will go back and extend this scene… until then, enjoy this work in progress._


	18. Question

_**AN: If you haven't heard this song, just go and listen to it. I can't get enough of it. **_

_"She woke from a dream  
Her head was on fire__  
Why was he so nervous?  
He took her to the park  
She crossed her arms  
And lowered her eyelids…_

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say "yes" to__  
Once in your life  
Baby, tonight I've got a question for you."_

_**- Question, Old 97s**_

It had been another busy night at the Resort and Lucy Karate was exhausted, but in an entirely good way. It was how she knew she was doing what she was supposed to be. Her decision to continue working in a club had caused a variety of arguments and threats from her parents, but she had held firm. Rather than intern or travel, she had spent all her time listening to new bands, spending time in various studios, and talking to musicians. Her discipline and expertise had been noticed and less than a week ago, she had been shocked to receive the offer of a lifetime. Not as part of a band, but as A&R representative for a major label. Of course, if she accepted, it was going to require a big move on her part…

Starting out, there were only two cities where she could work out of, Los Angeles and New York. Both seemed so far from her life here in the bar. And miles away from a certain boyfriend. Spence had been part of her life, off and on, for the better part of seven years. Even when she didn't know it was him she was talking to, he had been there for her. And now…could she make a decision to leave him? To purposely choose a path that would take her away?

"Something on your mind, sweets?" asked Pete, one of the bartenders.

"No."

"That was some night, huh?"

She nodded. Graduation weekend in a college town brought in families and seniors ready to celebrate. Even used to working regularly until 3AM, she was still tired.

"Where's Prince Charming?"

She smiled and answered, "I texted him awhile ago. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Spence, gentleman that he was, never wanted her to walk to her car or drive alone, so he would usually come and pick her up from work.

"You were talking about me?" The percussionist walked up and wrapped an arm around Lucy, kissed her gently above her ear, and then pushed her away, "You smell."

"Thanks."

"You done here?"

Pete waved his hands and said with a wink, "You kids get out. I'll finish up here."

Even though it was a warm night, Lucy still shivered a bit as she walked outside into the cool pre dawn air. She looked around for Spence's familiar Jeep and didn't see it anywhere.

"Where did you park?"

"Up near the fountain."

An art student some years ago had created a conglomeration of light and sculpture about a block away from the restaurant. They walked in silence, holding hands, and Lucy contemplated how to tell Spence that she really wanted to take the opportunity to move West… That the following morning she was going to accept the offer… That she was desperate for him to come with her… That she didn't know how to ask him to give up everything he had here…

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

And then he did something most unexpected. In the silence of early morning, in the middle of town, Spence got down on one knee in front of her, never letting go of her hand. He said, "Lucy Karate, we've known each other a long time. Basically, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me?"

Stunned, she looked down at Spence's handsome face and said, "What?"

"Look, if you go to L.A. or New York, I want to go. I don't care where we go, as long as we go there together."

"But, wait, how did you know?"

"You don't think I'm friends with your boys at the bar, even after all this time? You think I don't know how much you like to talk?" He squeezed her hand, "Especially after the nightly tradition of Jaegermeister?"

Her mind reeling, she answered, "I can't ask you… What about your life here? Your Line? Your students?"

"There will be other bands and students. There is only Lucy Karate. What do you say?"

She wiped her eyes, surprised to find moisture had collected, and said simply, "Yes."

_AN: Aww…. It was time for this._


	19. Joyeux Noel

_AN: While the song is inspiring, I think I figured out to write this after editing __**Mistletoe**__ …which will appear in the final version of __**Keeping in Line**__. That's right – I'm sending it to the publishers this week. If only I had a cover…_

_I debated who's POV this should be from, and in the end, decided on all of them! Something new, something fun. Posted as one shot, and will be scrapped to Quarter Notes eventually._

_Spoiler for __**The Line Up**__, in case you haven't read it…well, don't read this first._

_I do own the characters._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Joyeux Noel**_

"_From where I'm standing  
I think I caught your eye  
Are you looking at me?  
'Cause I swear I saw you smile  
and I'm coming over  
Gonna take things off your mind  
and I bet you'll be fine  
and I bet you'll be fine._

_I guess it's not the way  
you always planned it  
looks like you're heading for a  
crash landing  
that's just the way it looks  
from where I'm standing…"_

_**- Where I'm Standing, **__Schuyler Fisk (go now and download this song – it is AWESOME)_

**Lucy**

I wasn't even really sure what I was doing here. Although Mr. DiBonventura had invited everyone who had ever been on one of Henry's drum lines to this combination holiday party / going away shindig, I wasn't sure that was my real reason for being here. Coming home was always weird. Stuck between what people remembered you to be, and the new person you had become, created an automatically awkward atmosphere. I hadn't changed that radically from my days at Brookwood, but I wasn't the same person either. My own personal issues aside, it was awesome to see everyone. We had the majority of my senior class represented and it was great to catch up, relive old memories, and slip back into long forgotten jokes and easy camaraderie. Not surprising to any of us, my classmates and I had been flung to far reaches of the country and this was the first time we had really all been together since graduation. Seeing Tom in the corner, up to his usual antics, I felt a sudden pang…I genuinely missed talking to him and seeing him every day. Our schools were only 2 hours apart, but they might as well be on different planets. The days of jokes in the hallway were long gone.

Feeling the effects of perhaps one too many glasses of yummy spiced egg nog, I found my way into the formal dining room. I checked my phone, but wasn't surprised to see there were no messages waiting for me. Joe, big senior that he was, had decided to break things off around Thanksgiving, citing 'wanting to concentrate on his future.' We had been drifting apart for awhile, so I wasn't too bothered, although I personally wondered if it might have something to do with his last spring break looming in March. It wasn't entirely fun to be alone for the holidays, but tucked back safe in the family of the Brookwood drum line, I had already made enough plans to keep me busy throughout the winter break. Putting my phone away, I paused and smiled, lost in a fond memory of this room…wondering for a long moment where in the world Cameron was these days. Maybe I could find him on facebook…

**Spence**

"What's that grin about?" I asked, having followed Lucy into the deserted room. I hadn't been able to catch her alone all night, and had been meaning to. I vowed that if she showed up tonight, this would be the right time to tell her. Even though I knew it meant she would probably never talk to me again, I thought she deserved to know the truth. After all, she had been honest (sometimes brutally so) with me from the start. As the Cartwright213 persona, I had learned all about Lucy's ups and downs, her challenges and triumphs, her fears and aspirations. It was selfish of me to continue without her knowing…

"What do you mean?" She challenged playfully and in the dim glow of the room, I could see a alcohol inspired blush on her cheeks.

Unintentionally, I crossed my arms, ready to spar with Brookwood's finest. "You've just got that look on your face. Can I assume it's connected to someone in particular?"

"I haven't seen you in months, Spence, and this is where you want to start?"

Lucy had come up early in the season to see Bronwyn for a game, but I had been too busy with the kids to really say anything more than a quick hello. I couldn't remember the last time we had actually had a real conversation, well, we had chatted online a few nights previously, but she didn't know that.

I dropped my hands. If I was going to tell her the truth, I needed to start from a more balanced place. I brusquely apologized, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"So? Any reason you're stalking me?"

She had given me an opening…it wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but I would have to settle. Unfortunately, I found the words more difficult to put together than I originally anticipated. On the drive over, I had half started a few sentences, practicing, but now, they just sounded ridiculous. Hesitantly, I started, "I…see, the thing is…"

There was an explosive round of laughter echoing from the kitchen which broke my concentration.

"Cat got your tongue, Spence?" Lucy asked, then continued, "That doesn't seem right. Weren't you instructing this whole season? Bronwyn said you were a bit of a drill sergeant."

There was something about being around her that was just so infuriating – how she always seemed to get the last word. I crossed my arms again and grumbled, "Whatever."

Before I could say anyhting, she changed the subject abruptly, "Are you going to see Mandy while you're home?"

I hadn't thought of my high school girlfriend in awhile, and wondered what Lucy was playing at by bringing her up. Unsure, I answered her question with a question, "Are you?"

"Yeah, I think we're meeting for coffee this week."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

Obviously through with my awkward conversation, she made a move to go back towards the party.

"Wait…"

She paused, and asked, "Why? Did you get me something special for Christmas, Spence?" There was definitely a flirtatious undertone to the question.

It was the wrong time to tell her. I couldn't do it. My eyes darted around the room, looking for any distraction. I found one, but it didn't come from where I was expecting. Not too far from above Lucy's head was a sprig of mistletoe.

**Tony**

Looking for a spare bathroom, I turned the corner at the wrong time, catching an eyeful of some couple making out. I couldn't really see who it was in the dim light, and started backing away slowly. They certainly looked like they were enjoying the Christmas spirit. Of course, there were any number of happy couples present tonight – many alumni had brought their significant others from school, doubling the crowd and adding to the party, so it could've been anyone, but there was something vaguely familiar about them…

Purely out of habit, I back marched silently down the hall, wondering where my redheaded section mate had disappeared to. Bronwyn had left Drew behind for the night, for which I was grateful. When he was home from school, he was usually at his old job, trying to earn some extra money, so she didn't disappear entirely. It sucked for B, but it was nice not to have to be the third wheel.

I was concentrating so carefully on being quiet, I didn't realize what I was doing and backed into someone. Fortunately, I heard a familiar squeak, and breathed out normally.

**Bronwyn**

"What are you do—?" I started to ask, before I was quickly interrupted by Tony's hand clapping solidly over my mouth. I looked up at him strangely and followed his line of sight. Some passionate couple was oblivious to the world, and probably wouldn't have even realized if we were standing right next to them. For a brief minute, I missed Drew and had a flash of jealousy, but realized I wasn't so much into the PDA's. Still, I snuck another look back, a bit interested in the kind of fiery feelings where you were so into the other person you had to be with them right then and there.

Tony slowly removed his hand from my face, and together we walked quietly back down the hall.

When we were in the clear, always enjoying a bit of gossip, I asked eagerly, "Who do you think that was?"

Tony, who did not share my interest, rolled his eyes and replied, "I didn't really sit and watch, Flueger. Not my style."

"Darn."

There had been a number of 'almost, but not quites' in the section this year, and I wondered if anything significant would happen tonight. Happily dating someone, it was fun for me to watch and comment on others love lives. After the highs and lows of both my freshman and sophomore years, it had been a decidedly chill season (well, for me at least, Meredith had her hands full making the transition to the Guard). Watching the romantic dynamics of the band was about the only thing to keep things interesting.

"Oh, damn," Tony said softly, breaking my thoughts.

I glimpsed at where he was looking – a sprig of mistletoe hung directly over us in the doorway. I grinned, who would've guessed that Mr. DiBonaventura was such a romantic? However, I didn't expect Tony to do anything more than just laugh about it - he wasn't the world's most romantic person.

But then he turned to look at me, with an expression I had never seen before…

**Tony**

I couldn't tell what came over me. One second we were in the hallway, and the next, we were stopped and I was considering something very random, but not altogether unexpected…

Like some sort of powerful magnet was drawing me in, I found myself lowering my head to Bronwyn's level. She sat paused, not moving, not breathing, not blinking – just staring up at me. I hovered for the longest second, tensed and waiting to see how she would react to my spontaneous action.

At the possible last second, I hesitated and brushed my lips across her soft cheek.

Weirded out by my temporary vacation from reality, I whispered, "Merry Christmas," and got the hell out of there.

**Spence**

Tony practically sprinted by me, a strange expression that I instantly recognized on his face. Maybe there was something in the air at this time of year. Maybe when you put too many people together with all the shared histories and past, and too many unresolved issues, relationships are bound to be tested.

**Lucy**

What in the hell came over me??!!

* * *

_AN: So who was that mystery couple? … And what do you think of the shifting perspectives?_


	20. Band Pictures

**Band Pictures** _(why has this topic never come up in any of the books? Anyway, a long overdue scene. This is attached to **The Line Up**…)_

At the bottom of the packed risers, Bronwyn Flueger was one of the last of the Forrest Hills marching band members to step into place. In a flash, she remembered the same competition from her freshman year. She had almost completely hidden herself in the background – timid, shy, and unsure how to interact with the rambunctious section that surrounded her. While her seniors warned the current freshman against smiling, the redhead let her thoughts drift.

How had four years passed so quickly?

While she had every intention of marching in college, it would be a different uniform, a different show, a different line. Nothing could replace this moment, this show, this drill, this win.

Unexpectedly, Tony moved silently to stand next to her. They had a bit of a tradition in place from the previous season which involved throwing up a last minute immature hand signal. While the photographer counted down – first for the serious picture, and second for the crazy photo, the Forrest Hills drumline captain was elated when her section mate followed their tradition. While the excited and triumphant percussionists laughed and joked around them, neither snare drummer said anything as they broke attention and moved to collect their instruments.

Bronwyn didn't usually buy the band pictures, but, as she passed the order table, she decided she would make an expection. After all, there was plenty to celebrate from the evening...

_AN: Fab news – **The Line Up** is now available! Check out my profile for the link._


	21. Goodbye

_AN: This seemed timely, given it's nearing the end of the year and what not for people._

**Goodbye** (post-The Line Up, B/T)

"B, come on."

"But..." I knew this day would come. It had to. From the day my senior year started, this moment had only been a matter of time. Still, in spite of everything that was changing, that I had to end, leaving Stewie, my beloved snare behind was one of the most difficult things I had ever had to do. When no one else was there for me, this inanimate object provided me with more support than most people would ever guess. Sure, I knew there were countless pictures which prominently figured him, that he was going to a safe home, but I couldn't seem to let go. He was always there for me - ever ready to sound out a crisp note, a perfect roll, or a stinging rim shot.

"Izzo says you can come back and visit any time you want."

"I'm being silly."I looked away from my boyfriend, trying not to show the unshed tears in my eyes. I was 18 years old, almost a high school graduate, the former Captain of one of the best drumlines in the country. Why should I be crying over an instrument?

Tony took my hand and said, "No, you're not. I know this can't be easy for you. I'll give you a few minutes alone."

He left the percussion room without a sound, silently closing the door behind him.

I wanted to say something, but words stuck in my throat.

I knew Stewie would understand. The reality was, he would always have a special place in my high school memories. We had spent hours literally attached together - practices, competitions, class, pep rallies...

Leaning down, I ran my hand over the clean snare head, the worn letters of the Pearl logo and walked out of the room.


	22. Someone Like You

_AN: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Just want to wish all the best to the Class of 2011. Also, if you're looking for a special grad gift, how about one of my books? _

_Thought of this little scene last night – thanks Muircheartach for the nudge to write some more Line. _

**Someone Like You** _(Lucy, **The Line Up** – this would take place during the football game she comes back to see Bronwyn)_

_"Never mind  
I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
"Don't forget me," I begged  
"I'll remember," you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead."  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead,  
Yeah."_

- **_Someone Like You, Adele_**

Pulling into the familiar high school parking lot, I thought about the last time I was here – which had to have been Bronwyn's sophomore year. Since then I had been keeping busy at college, working, studying, and genuinely enjoying myself. Still, given her crazy season, I knew she needed some support this evening. Also, there would always be a special place in my heart for watching the Forrest Hills drum line. Getting my umbrella out of the backseat, I wondered if anyone else besides Spence would be around.

"Lucy Karate?"

I knew whose voice it was without even turning around. Nevada Petersen. I did a rush mental check over myself – at least I was decently put together. My shorter haircut had been an impulse when my 11:00AM class had been cancelled, and, for some unknown reason I hoped he would appreciate it. Turning around slowly, I looked him over. The ginger hair was a bit longer and he was a few pounds heavier, but it suited his frame. I had monitored him via facebook, but there was nothing like seeing him in person. Standing in the parking lot I was suddenly transported back to my junior year of high school. For any self-confidence I had gained since then, Nevada always had a way of turning me into a blushing idiot.

"Hey there," I responded. I stood still and was glad when he opened his arms for a hug. Perhaps because of my own current lack of romantic life, I enjoyed the embrace a bit more than I should have. Maybe crushes never fully go away. Maybe even after four years apart, feelings like the ones I had for him don't go away. Finally stepping back, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My sister is in the color guard."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that."

"And I wanted to bring my girlfriend to show her what my life used to be like at good ole' Forrest Hills."

"That's nice." So far, I was off to a killer start. Given it had taken me a little over two years to merely put together a sentence around this guy, I thought I should give myself a little more credit.

We fell in stride walking towards the stadium. Suddenly there were a million questions I wanted to ask him. Even though it had been my choice to date Sam, a small part wondered what would've happened if I had stuck it out with Nevada. Would I be his girlfriend now? Would I have still dated Wes? Had enough time passed where I could ask him these questions? When Nevada had graduated, I realized there hadn't been true closure with the situation. I managed to finally say, "So, you must be in your senior year. What's your degree going to be in?"

"Graphic design."

"Cool."

Passed by students, parents and alumni, we walked silently. Finally, I started, "Nevada..."

"No need, Lucy," he interrupted.

"You're sure?"

"The timing wasn't ours."

_And now?_ I wanted to ask. Now that I knew a bit more about myself, couldn't we meet up for coffee? He tucked a strong arm around me and said, "Can I give you a bit of advice, Ms. Karate?"

"Always," I said, snuggling closer to his side, not caring he belonged to someone else.

"Next time you worry about timing with a guy, just go for it. Don't wait."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"It's how things worked out between me and Caroline."

"I look forward to meeting her." And I was surprised to find that I meant the words.

"Thanks, Luce."

We walked in silence to the field and the memories we had shared.


	23. Our Own World

**_AN: Just cleaning up my account and moving some things around._  
**

**Our Own World** _(B/T – just cause I'm in that kind of mood, B's packing for tour, Art of Music adjacent)_

"You know what?"

"What's that?"

"I think I finally get what everyone has been saying."

"What were they saying?"

Bronwyn jammed another pair of socks in her now exploding bag and paused for a moment, looking at a faded picture taped to her mirror. She plucked it from where it was stuck and sat next to Tony on her bed, "Look at us."

"This was taken before we were even together."

"I know."

"So?"

"So, Megan and Meredith were always telling me how you and I were always in our own world, and I could never see it. I really didn't believe them, but now…"

"Yeah?"

"It's like the signs were there the whole time. Every time I see a picture of us or think back to when we were together before we were _actually_ together, it's not like we meant to, but even when we were fighting, it was always just you and me, like no one else existed."

Tony picked up her smaller hand and traced circles on the back of it, "And that's a bad thing?"

Bronwyn looked up shyly from beneath her fair eyelashes and grabbed hold of her boyfriend's stubbled chin, "Definitely not."

Ending the subject, she closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on Tony's surprised, but always ready, lips.


End file.
